The Succubus's Siren
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Her whole life she was alone, never knowing truely about what she was.. Now as she finds herself in forks with the Cullens, with vampires know who and what she is. Can she find her mate on her journey for peace and the vengeance for her supposed fathers death? What if she - a siren - found love with a Succubus? R:M DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another drabble war, I know I seem to be doing a lot of drabbles lately, but I am currently stuck on EVERYTHING! It will take me a bit to get to my supposed spot; I need to get the beginning out. SO be patient my loves…**

**I also want to thank Mama4Dukes for her Siren idea and what not as well as Speklez for some of her dark violent ideas I love so much.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related**

**Warning: There will be some violence and death in later chapters, language.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning - BC**

The tall dark haired vampire had travelled the seas in search of something. He had heard it when he was human and then more so when he was a vampire.

It was as if someone was calling for him, singing him towards where his life would change. Though no matter how long he searched; he could not find the thing he longed for the most.

His brother didn't believe the words he spoke, as only he could hear the melody in the wind. His coven worried as they watched him turn to insanity almost as he scoured the maps for places he hasn't travelled. Vladimir hoped that at a glance he could find the place that called him so.

_Come, come my love…_  
_Follow thy voice_  
_Come, come my love…_  
_I have been searching for you…_  
_Come, Come my love…_  
_My love… Oh, My love…_

The chant was continuous sometimes changing in emotion and words; but he knew it was for him. Someone was calling him to them. He knew deep down that whatever called him was something of the sea. He had heard of the legends, the tales of horror. Mermaids some say… Sirens another; but he feared not.

Since he was a vampire now, not even the claws or teeth of the sirens could destroy him. So with a dreaded heavy yearning heart, he left his home of Dacia to search for what called for him.

* * *

**Other Drabble War Writers**

**FFn name and Profile: WeekittyAndTAT u/3340409/WeeKittyAndTAT**

**Facebook name: Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Nicola Pitt**

**Story Title: Underground Fight for Love**

**Rated: M**

**Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Edward/Bella**

**Summary: When seventeen-year-old Bella is kidnapped while out with Alice Cullen—she taken as a prize to be awarded the winner of an underground fighting tournament. Will Alice's adopted brother be the unlikely hero to save the day? All Human/Rated M**

**Banner: I have applied for a banner for this...**

**FFn name and Profile: u/1938037/hismysticmuse**

**Facebook name: Hismystic Muse**

**Story Title: TBA**

**Rated:M**

**Fandom and Pairing: BxE**

**Summary: TBA**

**Banner: TBA**

**FFn name and Profile: emz3010 u/2283081/emz3010**

**Facebook name: Emma Dewhirst**

**Story Title: Just One of The Girls**

**Rated: M**

**Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Bella & Jasper**

**Summary: tba**

**Banner: tba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The sighting**

The storm had made the seas black and angry, the waves bashed against the ship with hunger as it tried to drag it to the dark depths below.

Vladimir wasn't scared; he couldn't die after all. His face was in one of concentration as he pushed on towards the growing voice that called for him. He could hear it, it was barely a whisper but it could be heard over the roaring wind, crashing waves and the lightning above.

The sound of wood splintering could be heard before he was thrown from the ship he sailed. Water filling his lungs as his body submerged into the hungry depths. The urge to cough and splatter, to rid himself of the wretched salt water was evident; but his eyes caught the wrecked ships below.

It was a graveyard. One that had him on edge as his head wildly spun from side to side, his eyes darting everywhere in the murky water for any signs of danger.

_My love…_

Vladimir snapped his head to the direction of the whisper in his mind, only to capture a glimpse of brown and colour.

Quickly he swam; dodging the debris from his and others fallen ships as he chased what he saw. He knew he was getting close to land as the ground below seemed to grow in size and become closer to his person.

Another flash of brown and colour caused Vladimir to push himself faster as he turned and pushed off the rock at his feet, his arms pointed before finally wrapping around the thing he saw.

Though as he opened his eyes a little more, blinked and almost gasped in shock; Vladimir noticed that it wasn't a thing he caught but a woman. A woman so beautiful he dared not to let her go, ignoring the fact that the woman in his arms was not just a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Shock of Discovery**

The Siren sang her song for a century in search for her mate. She was the very last of her Siren kind, her sisters becoming more and more water bound; which caused them to lose their siren abilities.

Parthenope was the very last of her siren bloodline and had yet to bear a child. She knew her mate was alive and could hear her sing, she knew he was coming. Though she would never guess the man before her, the _vampire _before her was her mate.

Her heart broke as she broke free from his arms and raced to shore. A cry escaped her lungs as she broke free from the water, her hands digging into the sand to pull her onto the beach of her island.

She knew of vampires, she knew from her mother that they could not conceive a child as they were frozen in time.

Vladimir followed the woman, almost choking as he saw the shimmering of her tale in the light of the thunder. The woman before him was a mermaid, one who was dragging herself to shore with tears of sadness.

"Why do you cry, mermaid?" Vladimir asked warily as he stood near the water. His non-beating heart clenched with agony with each cry she let out. His body urging him to run to her, embrace her and make her his.

"I am no Mermaid. I am Siren." Parthenope cries into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Fears**

Vladimir pushed aside his feelings of fear and pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Shh, why do you cry?" He asks worried.

Parthenope wiped her eyes and looked up at her mate, "I am the last of my kind, you are my mate; you are vampire. Vampire cannot create child…" she breaks off her explanation as fresh tears burst through.

Vladimir's chest tightened with agony as he recalled the legends of Sirens, one in particular. They called their mates to have a child. They can sleep with many men but only with their mate could they be blessed with a child.

Lifting his mates head up softly he gave her a soft look while brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "My love, we know that our women cannot conceive but we are unsure as of yet if a male can breed with human women. We could try my love. There is no harm in that, yes?" he whispers softly, wanting to ease the pain his mate felt.

Parthenope looked up in hope, maybe they could conceive. Poseidon would not have sent her a vampire mate if they could not create a child for them. "You will be my first, I am a maiden." She whispers shyly causing Vladimir's eyes to widen.

"Then I will treasure you." He whispers before capturing her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Vladimir and Parthenope**

The storm subsided and the sun broke through the dark clouds above; the golden rays flooding the island with warmth and light.

Parthenope gasped as a ray landed on her mate, his skin glittering like the gems in the sea. Gently, she stroked along the jawline; marvelling the sight before her. She had never seen such a thing so beautiful.

"My kind sparkles in the sun, much how yours shines as well." Vladimir whispers as he takes in the glowing skin of his siren, it shone like pearls in the murky seas.

"I was born with the pearls; it is what my mother had said. She was a Siren of shells; her skin was rippled and beautiful." She whispered, her heart aching with the thought of her mother. Her father had died long ago and when he had, so done her mother.

"What do they call you?" She asked realising she never had before.

Vladimir looked down and laughed, "They call me Vladimir, Vladimir Dracul. What is your name?"

"Parthenope... It was what my mother called me. It means maiden face." She giggled softly.

"Parthenope…" Vladimir sounds, the name rolling off his tongue like a lovers caress. "It suits."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vladimir continued to walk with his siren, unsure when he could place her down or where he was going. He did not care though, for he was glad to hold her against him, savouring the moment.

"You can place me on my feet now, my skin has dried." She whispers worried. She was unsure that if Vladimir would find her attractive. She had heard and seen of men rejecting their mates, sending the sirens into madness and killing them and then themselves in grief.

Vladimir carefully let her legs drop and was sure if he were human, he would have died of shock. His mate was naked as the day babies were born. Looking into her eyes, he saw worry. Why was she worried?

"You are a beauty my love, one I am blessed to have yet do not deserve." He whispers, pulling her form flush against his. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she felt her body relax slightly. But her siren tendencies were beginning to take notice, her mate was before her and yet still unclaimed.

"I need you Vladimir; now that I have found you, I need you…" she whispers, her hands clawing the back of his clothes; shredding through them instantly.

A purr escaped Vladimir's chest as he tore his shirt from his body and pulled Parthenope's bare chest flush against his. He wouldn't deny his mate her needs, for his instinct to claim her had grown fiercely since he had touched her bare flesh.

Their kiss was full of passion and lust as they fell to the sand, hands roaming, exploring each other's flesh. The Sun began to fade below the horizon and the moon began to rise, basking them and the little sand meadow they collapsed in with silvery light.

"Make love to me Vladimir. For a thousand years I have called and waited for you." Parthenope whispers, panting heavily. She had never felt of such things before.

Looking up at his mate, Vladimir positioned himself at her entrance. "It will hurt my love; I will go slowly till you can adjust to me." He whispers and at her nod, he slowly began to push himself inside of her; stilling at her cry of pain.

The night continued as moans and growls of passion filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Worries**

Three days after they had been together Parthenope had found she was with child. She was giddy and fearful. Fearful because she knew it would not be just siren; her baby girl would be a hybrid of them both.

She was worried if her child was ever discovered she would be used as a weapon. Sirens were powerful enough on their own with being able to lure and morph into anyone's deepest desire; add to that she would have vampiric abilities…

"It will be okay my love. We will protect her." Vladimir soothes his mate his hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach. He too was worried, her pregnancy was not normal; she should not be showing yet.

"I know my Vampire, but I am worried for her safety if she were to venture to mainland. There has been a time when man has come to here and tried to take the siren women long ago; they wanted to wield our power. They never succeeded though, by then siren had turned mermaids and they were vicious." She sighs, her hand rubbing her stomach as she looked out to sea. "Not only will our little girl be Siren, but vampire as well. I can sense her power."

Vladimir looked down at his mate with a worried frown before pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her crown.

"It will be okay my love, no one will hurt her; I promise." He whispered, but he wasn't sure that it was a promise he could truly keep. After all he was one vampire but he knew his brothers and sisters will help, when the time came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Birth**

Parthenope lay on the soft makeshift bed as she heaved the food she had tried to once again eat. She was withering away and Vladimir and her both knew that she would die if she could not regain her strength.

"Maybe she needs blood…." Vladimir whispers his suggestion as he places a cool damp cloth over his mate's forehead. "She is half vampire after all. Maybe food isn't enough."

Parthenope looked at her mate in desperation, "Please, find some. I fear her health more than mine." she cries delirious.

Vladimir shot up from his spot as he heard her heart struggle to beat and the baby's slow. "I'll go hunt in the ocean, we are too far from islands for me to get humans." He tells her, places a kiss on her lips and races to the cliffs. Not once did Vladimir hesitate as he dove into the depths below, his eyes scanning for large sea life.

Parthenope managed to lift herself from the bed as she felt the pain begin in her stomach. She knew that the baby was coming and she wouldn't live to raise her little girl. But she needed to go to the place where she had chosen to give birth to her daughter.

It took the last of her energy to walk to the waterfall near the home she had been raised in. The water sparkled like diamonds and had ferns and green moss everywhere. It had a magical feel to it and that made it the perfect place.

Sirens were mystical creatures and it was a tradition and somewhat a birthright to have the perfect birthplace. There had been great sirens blessed with good fortune for they had been birthed in a place of mystical magic.

"Ah! Please my precious, I will get you out. Don't claw mommy." Parthenope cries as she steps into the water, her human form morphing into her Siren form. Closing her eyes, she sliced across her stomach, right above her tail.

He eyes connecting with her baby's instantly as the blood began to move as she brought her daughter forward.

"Isabella…" she whispered in the water as she took in the flowing brown hair and vibrant sea green and red eyes. Her legs kicked and squirmed before morphing into a little sunset orange, deep blue and moss green tail.

Parthenope, with her last breath and strength, raised her daughter above the water as the sun shone down upon them and brought her to her chest. "I love you, always." She whispers one last time before everything faded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Pain**

Vladimir had swum to the shipwrecks as there had been a mass of sharks in that section. His eyes scanned the murky waters for any sign of danger. Since being on the island, his mate had told him all about the Siren and what had become of them. When man grew less near the islands, they had taken to the waters to travel. Too much time in the water sends sirens to become dependent on it. They could not transform back to their human siren form, thus losing some of their siren abilities.

Shaking his head, he swam towards the wrecks swiftly, only to stop when he saw the brilliant flaming hair and sharp teeth gleaming in the light. Vladimir instantly pulled his lips back in warning, causing the mermaid to smirk. He couldn't help but curse for the mermaid thought he was human. After all, they could not smell him in the water nor feel his temperature as the water would be considerably cold in these parts.

She shot forward, her jaw wide ready to take a bite if needed, hands curled into talons. Vladimir refused to back down and shot forward a second later, his hands ready to grab if needed.

Her fingers grasped his arm, digging into his flesh and letting his venom pour into the sea before she threw him. Her eyes were wide as he kicked off the rock she threw him towards and shot forward with ebony eyes. His hands curled around her, nails shredding through her skin as his teeth sunk into her jugular. His beast was hungry.

When he was done feeding he let the body fall to the ocean floor, her lifeless form morphing into his mates causing him to blink. Dread had filled him, his body screaming at him to turn back; something was wrong.

Quickly, Vladimir turned and swam back to shore. As soon as his feet reach the shore line he pushed himself up and out of the water, his legs sprinting as soon as they connected with the ground once more.

"PARTHENOPE!" he screamed for his mate as he tore through their home. Panic set in as he caught her scent leading to the waterfall; her chosen place for the birth.

"PARTHENOPE!" he yelled once more, his voice of agony as he broke through the trees to the small waterfall. His mate laid floating in the middle in her true siren form; her stomach torn open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Gone**

Vladimir dove into the water, his body soaring through the water to his mate. He knew it was too late to save her, too late to change her or even try to change her.

"Parthenope…" he sobbed holding her form to him, cursing whatever god who created his species that wouldn't allow them to cry.

Sobbing, he dragged her body to the edge of the rock pool and laid her down; brushing her hair from her sunken face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He whispered to her brokenly.

Taking an unnecessary breath he wiped the sea water from his face before turning back to the pool. He needed to find his daughter, their little Isabella as she had wanted to call her. His eyes scanned the pool in panic as he realised he could not see her; she too was gone from his life.

With an agonised cry he fell to his knees. He had failed his mate; his daughter. He promised to protect them, to always be there for them and he had lost them both. Turning back to his mate, Vladimir lifted her into his arms and walked back towards their home.

He needed to bury his mate, then he needed to flee the island. He couldn't live here without her – them.

"I love you my Siren." He whispered as he placed her on the pyre bed at the cliffs. He had made it the other day in preparation to celebrate the birth of their child; now it is a pyre for his mate instead. With one last kiss on her lips he set the wood on fire and dove off the cliffs, never once turning back as he swam back towards his home.


	11. Chapter 11

**1st POV from now on…**  
**Chapter 11 – Dreams**

_I was swimming, my hair tangling around my face as I floated in the crystal clear water. I was afraid and alone in the dark; the water chilling me to my bones._

_"My child, my Isabella, do not fear the darkness…" a voice whispered softly, one so very familiar that I had long since forgotten._

_"Who's there?" I called, not understanding how I could speak under water. I did not get a reply but I could hear singing, beautiful singing of a lullaby. Like the voice, the lullaby sounded familiar; very familiar._

_Squinting in the water I see a light, one I was drawn to immediately. I swam forward, my tail pushing me faster towards the voice and light._

_"Isabella…" the voice whispers as I blink several times. "You need to find him…"_

_A woman with dark ebony hair states as she swims towards me, her eyes were familiar. So familiar.._

_"Who? Why do you sound familiar?" I demand causing her to look at me sadly; she reaches out and strokes my cheek._

_"Find him… He needs you…" she whispers, placing her finger on my forehead._

_I jerked my head back quickly as an image of a man burst in my mind; he sat in a room of stone, his eyes dead as he stared at the empty room before him. A mural of the woman before me, sat behind his throne..._

_"Find him…" the woman whispers before disappearing._

I jolt up gasping, my body shivering from the cold water of my dream. It was very rare that I was able to sleep but when I do I always dreamt of the water, of an island that was so familiar but long since forgotten.

I had been born into water, on an island that has been lost at sea. I remember black hair and a voice whispering, a tail and the ocean.

"Bella?" Thomas, my brother, asks worried from the door. "Another dream?"

Steading my heart I nod, '_Another dream of the woman… this time she showed me a man… I need to find him.' _I sign to him.

We had figured out long ago that my voice would affect men and women in odd ways, each reaction was different. So I had picked up sign language when it was made, before that I wrote.

"Do you know where?" He asks and I couldn't help but shake my head sadly. "Okay, we need to leave… it will be sunny soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Welcome To Forks**

I, along with Thomas, packed out things quickly and left the hotel. We were traveling north and we had to leave before the sun rose as we always moved by foot.

I had changed Thomas in 1921; this was before I knew what I was or what I could do. I was an outcast – a nomad till I came to the Americas. I was travelling through Columbus when I had been drawn to a hospital. I could sense life very weak almost completely diminished but it was still there and I couldn't let it fade.

It had a sense about it, one I now know as a siren decent. He had siren blood in him, if no small amount but enough to draw me near him. There was a reason as to why siren men did not last.

I followed the sense immediately, my mind racing with thoughts and hunger. I was surprised when I saw a baby boy; he lay still as death upon a metal bed. I didn't know what to do, my hunger vanished as I saw him. He was so pure so innocent. A woman's scent clung to his skin, the one of his mother as he had a similar scent like hers.

I couldn't explain what I did next; it was something I had done once when I was a baby. I placed my hands on his still little form and my hands shined a brilliant blue green. The next minute I found myself running from the hospital with a squirming baby in my arms.

Then Thomas grew up and began to notice that I very rarely ate or slept and that caused questions to be asked. I couldn't answer him. We fought and he wanted to leave; he thought I was his mother but how could we be when I looked nothing like him.

That night Thomas was attacked and I had yet to hunt, my hunger getting the best of me I had bitten him.

"Bella?" Thomas's voice jerked me from my thoughts and I found him standing directly in front of me, his eyes full of worry.

_'I'm okay, just lost in my thoughts._' I sign to him.

"Okay, we're almost there." He tells me as we slow to a stop near the welcome sign.

_Welcome to Forks…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Charles**

We ran through the forest of Forks swiftly, our eyes scanning the forest around us as we ran towards our new home. We were in another Vampires territory; we could sense them, seven at least.

"Bella!" Thomas called his voice sharp as he yanked me to a stop. "We are here, look Charles is waiting and we need to get you inside." Thomas states with a hiss as he pulls me into his arms.

I look up to the sky and I could see the beginning of rain forming, my mind cursing itself as I had been to lost in my thoughts I didn't sense the rain.

'_Why did we have to come here Thomas? It rains constantly and you know I cannot get wet!_' I sign while letting out a hiss as I race towards the house, bounding over the fallen logs and diving into the kitchen; just as the rain began to pour.

"We needed to come here, I need to go to school and we need to find more about your kind. Charles said he found something!" Thomas hisses back before laughing.

"Now, now children." Charles states from the door laughing. "Come we must talk." He states, gesturing to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – The Truth**

I sat on the couch with a wide mouth. I couldn't make word of what I had just been told.

_Charles cast me a look before handing me a very worn book that was hidden behind a brick in the fireplace. On the front was a woman, the woman from my dreams with a man, his face was gone but I knew it was the one she showed me._

_"What is this?" I ask as I take in the worn cover. I was too shocked to care about not speaking, I needed to know._

_"It is a book, one I borrowed from our kings. It was something they confiscated when they destroyed a coven long ago, it tells the story how one of their kind had mated to a Siren; the last siren. She grew heavy with child and died in birth, it was said that the child was and would be half vampire and half siren… Bella, that is you… You're a siren, I knew this when I had found you with Thomas. How your voice affected people, I've seen mermaids, my great great something grandfather had died by the hands of one…"_

I knew I was partially a vampire as I had the traits of one, but a siren? Sirens were rare – no extinct. I had thought I was a mermaid at first as whenever I got wet I had transformed.

"My father is dead?" I ask in disbelief as I trace the cover once more.

Charles and Thomas shared a look before shaking their heads, "we don't know Bella. The Volturi killed the coven sparing two; we don't know which two of the thirteen to live are. The Romanians have never been seen since then, that was an estimated thousand years after your birth."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – School**

Thomas and I had been in forks for a week, the rain had finally subsided and I was finally able to go to school; joy – not.

Unluckily or luckily for Thomas there was another coven here, a large one; all vegetarian. They ate animals of all things and he was so relieved he didn't have to hunt humans anymore, although he had been - on several accounts - almost forced to see their head of coven for a meeting about hunting on their land.

Only stopping when the supposed seer of the family stated that if they kept trying they would surely perish. Funnily enough this was after he said his sister and coven leader would not appreciate the abduction of her progeny, brother and childe.

I surely laughed at that one.

"Alright, you will be meeting the coven; they have a single brother." Thomas states; throwing me a look over his shoulder.

I levelled him with a flat look before taking off towards the school. He had been for years since he found out about mates that I needed one, but unfortunately for me I was unsure because of my species I didn't know if I could find a mate.

Just as I was about to exit the tree line. I felt a presence sneaking up on me, spinning quickly I grasp him, my hand digging into his elbow before lifting him over my shoulder and into the ground.

The big brute blow me's grin disappeared as he saw my face, my lips pulled back to reveal my pointy teeth and in his eyes I could see the swirling violent seas.

"Damnit Emmett, I told you not to fuck with her!" Thomas snarled as he came to a stop by my side, his hand on my back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Jasper**

As the rest of the coven arrived, I could feel their shock and tension as they saw me standing over the one called Emmett with my fingers in his throat.

"Stop, she meant no harm. Emmett went for a surprise attack and he caused her instincts to kick in." Thomas explained calmly.

"Tell her to release my mate! I will deal with him later. He knows not to attack a lady, mockingly or not. Esme will hear about it too." A soprano voice hisses causing the brute to swallow and shake a little in fear.

Snapping my teeth at him in warning, I removed my grip on him and stepped back. My eyes locking onto Thomas's instantly. I couldn't look at them yet while my eyes looked like a violent sea storm.

_'Tell him if he attacks me again I will remove his head'_ I sign angrily to Thomas.

"She says if you attack her again she will relieve you of your head." He relays with a chuckle.

"Can't she talk?" a tinkling bell like voice asks snidely and I found myself tensing. When I felt the familiar climate shift I spun around and snarled.

"So help me Jasper Whitlock if you continue to change my emotions I _will _remove your head." I spat, causing the empath's eyes to widen in horror; instantly stopping the empathy.

"Isabella." He breathes before dropping his head in a bow.

"Nice to see you again Major. I love the eyes." I snap, the last time I saw Jasper he was with Peter and Charlotte; still red eyes and not so pussy whipped as he obviously is now by the dirty looks the elfin like vampire is giving me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Explanations**

"Jasper, how do you know this woman?" she hisses while stomping her foot, I raised my brows in Thomas's direction and all he did was smirk back at me with a shrug.

But I could see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes and I knew I needed to explain this situation and how I knew one of the coven member's.

"I was in the wars with him." I explain, it was true and that was a dark time for me. I grew lost in my depression, my first childe with me too had sunken with the loss of her supposed mate. We had taken over the wars and became brutal, violent.

But that ended long ago, I had left with Peter and his mate; leaving Maria to her devices. But she had found her mate shortly after, an incubus of all things. It fitted her as she had my tendencies, she could lure men with her voice and her anger matched no others bar those of mermaids and I.

"Were you changed in the wars?" Asked the brute.

"No, she was Maria's sire." Jasper answered before I. "How is she?" he asked, shocking his family.

"Good. She and Derek are happy in Mexico at the moment." I tell him smiling, only to look up when I heard and sensed the familiar approach of rain.

'_Thomas, we need to leave. I hate this town_.' I sign, pointing to the sky.

"She needs to get out the rain." Thomas explains to Jasper, who nodded instantly in understanding.

"You can come back with us; you need to speak to our coven leader." Jasper states and I nod; I needed to get out of here quick. "Emmett's car is unlocked, it's the red four by four." He tells me jerking his head to the car park.

My eyes lock onto the car and then scanned to see if anyone was around before racing to the car and quickly diving in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Esme

The others got into the car, Jasper and the midget breaking off from us to a silver Volvo.

"Where is Ed?" Thomas asked warily causing the blonde to huff.

"He is hunting in Alaska. Apparently, Alice foresaw that he would attack her, god knows how he could." She muttered the end before looking at me in the mirror.

"She still has blood. She's not a full-fledged vampire." Thomas explained for me.

The woman raised her brows but nodded. "You will finally be able to meet Esme and Carlisle." She explained with a smirk causing Thomas to snort.

The name was familiar. It was as if I had seen in somewhere but I cannot recall as to where. Shaking my head, I look back out the window, gasping at the sight before me.

It was a huge mansion all in warm tones and wide open windows. It truly was something beautiful, very warm and inviting. Standing in the doorway was a woman vampire, a friendly smile on her face as she waved hello.

"That's Esme; she's the mother of the family." The blonde states as she gets out the door to greet her.

Getting out of the car I wave hello, taking a deep breath as her scent was brought my way; freezing in horror as the familiar scent washes over me…

Oh god.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Mother and Son**

I felt arms around me as I stared wide eyed at the woman before me, inhaling her scent. Oh god, how could she be alive? Did I do this to her? Did I take her son away from her when she was in a state of mourning?

"Bella? What happened, what's wrong?" I heard Thomas ask, but it sounded like white noise as I wept in his arms.

"She's feeling so much remorse and guilt… Horror and shame is close to follow." I heard Jasper inform everyone before I felt his calming waves hit me.

"Are you alright dear?" the woman – Esme – asks. Her eyes wide with concern as she steps closer to me.

"Name… What's your… name…?" I sob out my question as I look away from her eyes, away from Thomas.

I could feel her confusion easily along with the others. "Esme Cullen."  
I shook my head, "not your married name, your human name!" I ask in a wail.

"Platt, I was Esme Platt." She states, the last name coming off in a painful whisper.

"Thomas," I whimper.

"What's wrong Bella do you know her?" He asks worried, trying to get me to look at him.  
I shook my head as I pulled out of his arms, my hands covering my face in shame. "Thomas she's… You… She's your mother!" I cry, pointing to her. Gasps filling the silence instantly, followed by a heart wrenching cry.

How could I do this? How could I tear a mother away from her child, I should have saved him and found her; hunted her down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Explanations**

I found myself sitting in the Cullen lounge with all of the Cullen's, sans one, staring at me and Thomas.

The coven leader had come home five minutes after I had told Thomas that the woman before him was his mother. He had found her crying on the steps as the Cullen children stood around dumbfounded.

"How… How did… he was gone, my baby was gone…" Esme sobs out, her eyes sparkling with tears. I knew I couldn't sign the words to them and hopefully I could tell them everything before my voice became un-bearing, but seeing that they were mated…

"In 1921 my attention was caught by a slight… uh, sense that only I can see and sense… I knew it was fading fast and for some reason I could not let the light go out. I ran into the hospital and to the source of the sense and was overcome with hunger, only to stop when I saw a baby..." I trail off as I look up at Thomas; his eyes were soft and encouraging. He knew this story but I never told him of his mother because I didn't know, I only knew her name.

"I don't remember my mother; I just remember my hands glowing over a body when I was born. I did the same to Thomas, he was dead but I could still sense his spirit within him and I brought him back." I state in a whisper, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I knew you were his mother as soon as I smelled your scent, besides the vampiric scent it is still the same and it clung all over Thomas."

"How did… How did you become one of us?" She asks, her eyes flickering to me at the end.

"Bella raised me, she did everything in her power so I could have a loving childhood and when time came I began to notice her lack of sleep or appetite. She didn't eat or sleep like a human. We fought one night when I constantly kept asking, I thought she was my mother; but when I asked her that she broke down and told me no." He whispered, pulling me tightly against him.

"I stormed out, screaming at her to leave me alone and I was attacked. She found me and changed me, she couldn't lose me and I couldn't lose her." He finished, squeezing my hand.  
Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug as Esme cried thank you over and over into my ear, her arms squeezing me tightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Species**

After the initial shock wore off of the children Thomas was accepted into the family instantly. Seeing him stand with Esme and Carlisle made me realise he looked like the both of them, except according to Esme he had inherited his father's chin; the only thing she admired of her husband.

"Bella?" My eyes shot back to the coven leader at his call of my name.

I couldn't help but raise my brows at his curious eyes. "Yes?"

"You have a heart beat…" he states cocking his head to the side, "You smell like a vampire sort of and Esme…" he trails off as he takes a deep breath, confusion lacing his last words.

"It means Esme truly is your mate if my scent smells like her. It is my gift; my species." I explain, causing everyone to look my way.

"Gift? Species?" the brute – Emmett – asks confused by his mates side.

"I am part siren, part vampire." I explain, causing more gasps.

"Siren? Like the monsters who sing and lure men to their deaths? How barbaric." The midget scoffs causing me to snarl at her.

"Yes, but many have mistaken Sirens with mermaids!" I hiss, my nails shredding into the upholstery of the chair. "Mermaids were once sirens, though they favoured the seas, hunting for men only to forever be stuck as they are. Sirens only killed when necessary. We lured our mates to our homes and we walk on land like others; like humans and vampires. Hence why I need to be inside when it rains. When water hits me and I become wet, my tail forms." I snarl at the midget causing her to whimper.

"Siren… but that's… no, it can't be her…" the leader mutters to himself before looking at me intensely.

"What sort of powers do you have? Can you sleep? Eat?" he asks excitedly causing Thomas to laugh, I hated having to constantly answering these questions.

"Siren abilities; I can allure, read your greatest desires and create illusions to fit it… I have a shield from my vampiric side, mental and physical. Yes I can sleep, maybe one or two hours per month, and I love raw food like fish and meat, fruit is okay. I need blood to survive as well; human sorry." I tell him with a sigh before looking over his shoulder at the newest addition to the room.

"Hello Carlisle, I see we have guests…" his voice grated on my ears and though I was attracted to him I didn't trust him at all.

"Welcome home son. Edward, this is Bella and Thomas." Carlisle I now know as gestures to us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Power and Edwards Desire**

Standing, I hold out my hand for his to shake, my eyes wide as I search his deepest desires. There was no spark as his skin touched mine; it caused me relief and great disappointment. Relief that I was not his mate and disappointment because I have yet to find one.

"What does he desire Bella?" I heard Thomas ask with a chuckle, causing me to smirk.

I could see Edward lean in as I let out a shallow breath, letting my scent drift into his senses. His eyes remained locked onto mine. I could see the swirling seas that are my eyes hypnotizing him.

I could feel myself merge with his mind.

"What do you see?" I heard someone whispered as I stared horrified at the open memories in the very depths of his mind.

I yank my hand free instantly and hiss at him, "I am not food for you to monopolize and treat me like dirt. You and your mate are sick." I spat as I stepped back into the comforting arms of Thomas while I try to burn the disgusting images away.

"Mate? Edward doesn't have a mate." Jasper tells me as he pulls the midget into his arms, her eyes ablaze daring me to say something.

She knew I wouldn't say anything to hurt Jasper, but she wasn't aware of the fact that I never kept anything from him; hurtful or not.

"Why don't you ask your supposed _mate_, Jasper?" I spat the word out as I looked him in the eyes. All was silent for a heartbeat before all hell broke loose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Enemies**

The little midget let out a nails across a chalkboard screech as she tore herself from Jasper's arms and launched herself at me.

Thomas stiffened behind me as a snarl escaped his lips, his hands tightening around my shoulders ready to yank me if need be. But there was no need as the stupid fool slammed into my shield and fell back with an 'oomph'.

"A foolish decision to attack someone well older than you and with great power," I state bored, my hand snapping out to grasp the disgusting new comer by the neck mid strike.

It all happened in a heartbeat.

The Cullen's all looked shocked; Jasper, though devastated, was not surprised.

"You are nothing but a mere thing. You don't fit in with our kind, you're a disgrace." The newcomer gasped, spitting at me with great difficulty causing my hand to crush his larynx. I had heard all these before and have learnt to ignore them.

"She is four thousand years your senior with a shield as a gift." Thomas chuckled, causing the foolish boys eyes – along with the others – to widen in surprise.

"LET HIM GO!" the midget screamed as she tried to bang her way into my shield. With a sigh, I tossed him at her feet, my lips pulled back into a disgusted sneer as she began to pet him soothingly. I felt the rage Jasper was feeling topple over as he watched with narrow eyes, though his revenge would be delayed as the midget stood with her mate in her arms and dashed out the door, stopping for a mere second.

"You will pay; you ruined everything I have worked for!" She snarled before taking off in a run.

"Let her go, her time will come." I whisper in a sigh before yawning. "Thomas, I need to go home unless I can have a place to sleep." I announce, letting my eyes lock onto the coven leader. Using so much energy on an emotional day was never good.

Esme instantly stepped forward after the shock wore off. "Of course dear, we will discuss everything later. Come follow me and I will show you to a room." She gestures and I couldn't help but smile and understand where Thomas got his compassion from.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Plans in Ruins**

"YOU PROMISED, you promised she would be mine!" Edward hissed roughly, his voice permanently damaged from the bitches grip.

Spinning, I snarl at my mate, my palm connecting with his cheek. "Yes, and I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! Because of you she found out! We had to get her to trust you, to love you!" I snarl, turning my back onto him as I scan the future.

I still couldn't see her very well; she was a black blur in my vision. However, I had seen her in our home, happy and in love with Edward. She would never see her mate and we would be in control of the most powerful vampire in the world.

"I wanted her Alice; I wanted her then and there… Her blood smells sweet. I could have feasted on her." He hisses again, his voice cracking in some places. I would get that bitch back for that as well. He had a smooth voice, so perfect. Now it was ruined.

"Yes, my love, but that is ruined. I have a plan. Now let me find a way to distract you from that pain." I purr as I spin and push myself flush against him, running my hand down his chest.  
Maybe a trip to Volterra would start my newest plan into motion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Dreams and Revelations **

_I was in darkness; I could hear a heartbeat and voices. Soft voices filled with emotion and something touching what I was in. _

"_Maybe she needs blood…."_

"_Please, find some. I fear her health more than mine…"_

"_I'll go hunt in the ocean… to get humans."_

_I knew these voices, they were my parents. I was in the womb of my mother. I could feel her moving, I wanted to get out. My hands clawed at the darkness; slicing through something soft. _

"_Ah! Please my precious, I will get you out, don't claw mommy." _

_I heard her speak before suddenly I was blinded by light. I blinked quickly as I squirmed, I could feel hands on me; holding me. As the light dimmed and the red water faded I blinked, my eyes locking onto the woman before me. They were a pretty white and sea green. _

"_Isabella…" she whispered lovingly before holding me above the water and then to her chest. "I love you, always." _

I shot up with a gasp, coughing and spluttering as I shivered like the last time. The woman, the one from my dreams; the book - was my mother.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Leaving **

I paced the floor of the guest room I was in, my mind running millions of thoughts. My dream wasn't a dream. It did not feel like the others. This one was slightly hazy and yet crystal clear. It was a memory, that I was for sure.

My mother was gone and I had been the one who killed her. Though there was no hate in her eyes as she stared at me, no pain but love; a love of a mother.

Though my father could still be out there or... or dead like Charles had stated. But I could feel in the very depth of my heart he was still walking on this earth in a state of unrest.

"THOMAS!" I call as I race down the steps, jumping the last few in my haste.

"Bella what on earth?" he asks as he caught me when I flung into his arms.

"We need to leave now. Forget school, forget everything, we need to leave!" I tell him, my voice full of desperation.

His brows pulled down as he took in my words, "what do you mean?"

"I had another dream that wasn't a dream, but a _memory! _My mother was the siren in the book Charles found, my father could be in Romania!" I rush out giddy, causing his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape from someone behind me.

"Romania? Your mother was a Siren?" Carlisle asks as he stops at my side, his eyes wide and frantically scanning my face with awe. "Oh my, how did I not see it before?" he mumbles as he races up to a room and returns mere seconds later with an image.

I let out a gasp as I took in the face before me, the very one my mother had shown me. "This is him, he's my father." I whisper causing Carlisle to gasp and pull me into his arms.  
"Bella, this is Vladimir. He, along with his brother Stefan, are the only surviving members of the Romanian Coven." He told me, his voice cheerful and full of honesty.

"I need to see him, Carlisle, I need to see him." I tell him, my hands grasping his arms desperately.

"I'm booking flights now and the kids are packing." I heard Esme state from somewhere in the house and I couldn't help but cry. I could never thank them enough.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Flight**

I was nervous. What would he say? Would he believe me? Would he love me or want me?

"Bella, stop thinking. I'm worried about the poor chair." Charles states from beside me with a chuckle as he pried my fingers from the plastic and fabric.

"I can't help it. For over four thousand years I have not known him and now here I am, on a flight, about to pop into his life." I hiss quietly at him, causing Thomas to snort.

"Really, everything will work out fine Bella. If he doesn't believe you then soak yourself in water. He can't deny the truth then." Thomas states with a pointed look over the book he was reading.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, "that may be so, Thomas, but would he forgive me for leaving that little pond?"

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes as he closed the book and placed it in the pouch before him. "Bella, stop. You are overthinking things. You have no clue on how he would react. You heard Carlisle as we were leaving. Vladimir has been in a state of mourning since the death of his mate and the supposed death of his daughter. He could be joyous for all we know. Now, shut up and try to relax. We have an hour left of this flight and I would like to finish my damn book!" He huffed before picking his book back up.

I turn to look at Charles who was smirking at Thomas in awe before raising his brows at me, daring me to question him. But I couldn't because Thomas had given me one thing that I needed right then; hope.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - The Castle of Vlad and Stefan. **

Only when I felt the car come to a stop did I adjust my eyes to the scenery around us. We had stopped in a small hidden field with other means of transportation sitting off to the side hidden and protected by a small open stone like barn.

"Why have we stopped?" I ask, gladly exiting the car and stretching my stiff limbs.

"We need to run the rest of the way. Driving to here would have been easier to pass as the land is normally surveyed by guards that rip first and ask second." Carlisle tells me as he moves to my side. It seemed like a logical and safe thing to do, though it was pretty stupid if you ask me.

I was a shield of both mental and physical and it was obvious - even though he had a vampiric memory - he forgot that.

"Lead the way." I tell him, gesturing for him and his coven to take the lead while mine run behind them.

He bowed his head slightly before gesturing everyone to follow before taking off. I cast a look at both Thomas and Charles as I began to realise the snow beginning to seep into my clothing. I quickly pull out my cloak and place it around me. I wasn't cold enough for the snow, both falling and sitting, to stay frozen like the vampires could. Thomas chuckled before swinging me onto his back and taking off into a run, following the Cullen Coven.

It didn't take us long to reach the large castle, or for the hidden guard to surround us ready to pounce. I let myself look around the surroundings, I couldn't help but admire the beautifully architecture stone castle before me.

"What business do you have here?" A voice snarls from a hidden alcove near the castle.

"We've come to see Vladimir, we have some news to bring him." Carlisle replied smoothing, cautiously.

"Master Vladimir hasn't seen visitors for over a hundred years nor will he want to. Leave before we rid you ourselves." Another voice snarls, one that instantly caught my attention.

"Thomas put me down." I whisper softly in his ear. He cast me a sideways look before slowly and cautiously placing me on my feet. I felt Jasper's agitation as I walked past both him and Carlisle at the front.

"This is of great importance, though I am surprised to see you here. It has been too long since I have seen you Metri." I state with slight disappointment while pulling my hood from my face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Demetri **

Demetri stepped out into the open with wide eyes full of shock. It truly had been a long time since I had seen the Greek Tracker. The last I saw of him he was with Amun in Egypt trying to perfect his gift.

"Monachikí̱ omorfiá" he greets with a wide, warm smile before telling his men to stand down.

"Demetri, I had thought you were with the Volturi?" Carlisle asks causing the tracker before me to smirk.

"I am. I am a spy for my Masters here. Felix and I both. Because we have made it to be the most trusted, Aro dares not to touch us." he explains blandly before looking back at me. "It has been too long I agree, monachikí̱ omorfiá." he chuckles as I scowl at him.

"I am not so lonely any more Metri." I scold him, jerking my head towards Thomas. His eyes flicker to him quickly before looking back at me with a raised brow.

I know what he was asking. He was asking if he was my mate and, with a simple head shake, I gave him my answer.

"Where is Lix?" I ask casually as I realise he wasn't here with him.

"Felix has informed the Masters of Visitors. Tell me Isabella, what truly brings you to Romania?" He asks me curiously, all signs of hostility from before gone.

"I've come to see my father Metri." I state simply, shocking the fuck out of him and the others around.

I bet he didn't expect that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Revelations **

After the shock had worn off of everyone, we had been instantly ushered into the castle. Metri personally took it upon himself to stick close by as his eyes scanned the darkened parts of the castle in case of a threat.

He was always like this, but since my revelation, it had been more so. I had hope that Vladimir would believe me instantly like Metri, but then again Metri knew I hated lying. Lying got you nowhere in life.

My eyes were pulled away from the portraits on the wall to Lix's hulking frame in the doorway, his eyes sparkling with the usual mischief.

"The masters are waiting anxiously." he states, his eyes flickering over my shoulder to see the others. "They want to know who had dared to disturb them unannounced." he chuckles before turning on his foot and leading us into the room my mother had shown me in the dream.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I took in the man before me. His dark raven hair reached his shoulders. His eyes, though flat, seemed to glow a brilliant garnet red. I could see myself in his face; we had the same jawline.

"What business do you have?" The man - Stefan - beside him demands, his voice clipped.

"I came to get answers." I tell him, my voice catching in my throat. My eyes never left my father's frozen form.

"Speak girl; ask us what you want and we will see if you get your answers or not." he hisses darkly. I couldn't answer, the words forming a lump in my throat.

I heard Thomas sigh softly before a gentle breeze blew past me, taking my scent to Vladimir, whose eyes shot to me instantly and a snarl escaping his lips, shocking everyone - including the blonde next to him - into stunned silence. I needed to remember to thank Thomas later for telling them silently what I was there for.

"_Who are you girl?" _he snarls standing from his throne. _"Tell me who you are!" _

Taking a deep breath, I reach up and pull the hood down, revealing my face to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Needing Proof**

Vladimir's eyes and those of the man next to him zeroed in on my face instantly, their eyes burning with intensity almost willing me to turn away; but I could not.

"It cannot be!" Vladimir snarls as he strides forward, his hand roughly grabbing my chin as he yanked it around to see more. "Tell me who you are girl!" he hisses his demand, his eyes darkened with emotion.

"You know who I am." I breathe softy, only so he could hear. "I have been looking for you for over four thousand years." I tell him again, just as soft.

"It is impossible. My daughter was gone just as my mate was when I had found her." He whispers out brokenly, knuckles softly trailing down my jawline.

"I... I can prove it to you." I tell him, my voice full of nervousness. I would be willing to change into my siren form before him and others to prove it.

His eyes widened and lightened at the same time, "yes, I need to see proof..." he whispers his demand.

"We need a lake." I tell him, louder this time for others to hear. "Let my childe come with me and you can bring who you wish to see as proof." I tell him and instantly Thomas and the blonde man were at our side.

"We have a deep pond in the courtyard." the blonde states in his rough accented voice.

"Charles, you and Metri stay and make sure others do too." I tell him, before gesturing my father and the man to lead the way.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Hopes - Vladimir POV**

I lead the girl and her child towards the courtyard that held the deep pond I had built in memory of my mate and child. I wanted to believe that the girl was telling the truth, that she truly was my daughter as her body had never been found.

But my mind held me back from believing such a thing without proof. I could see my brother was on the same thought pattern. He knew my agony and he didn't want me to get my hopes demolished if it were not to be true.

"Here." Stefan states as he points to the pond. I could see the Girl's brows raise at the still unfrozen water.

"I keep it warm all year round." I answer her unasked question.

The girl nodded her head before handing over the cloak she was wearing to her child, the simple dress below a large contrast against her white skin. "Who is coming in with me first?" she asks, not looking at us as she stood on the edge.

"I will. I will not let my brother head into the waters of the unknown." Stefan utters as he stripped himself of his jacket.

The girl's head nodded as she slowly walked into the pond, spinning at the shallow part and with a step back dropped into the deepest part. My brother following in quick haste as I waited with unneeded breath.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Shock - Stefan POV**

I followed the girl who claimed to be my brother's child and my niece instantly into the water, my eyes scanning the murky water for any sign of her vampiric form. I couldn't let the hope of my brother rise and then be crushed if the girl was lying.

He had been miserable when he returned from his adventures out to sea. He came back a changed man with a damaged heart. Even when the Volturi scum came and eradicated our coven he did not fight like he used to.

He was broken. He told me of his mate in a siren and at first I was shocked but it was soon replaced by grief as I saw the specific siren mating bite on his neck. I had only seen one, once long ago when I was just a boy.

I felt a presence to my left and as I turned I couldn't help but cough and splutter the water I inhaled in my gasp shock. I had never seen a Siren in my life but I was sure that this girl - woman - in front of me was one.

Her tail was a brilliant mix of sunset orange, sea blue and moss green. Her torso was bare and smooth and I looked away instantly. I don't care if it still looked like she was wearing clothing, I couldn't look at my niece that way.

I gestured for her to wait as I kicked my way back to the top frantically as I tried to reach Vladimir, taking a deep unneeded breath as my head broke free of the water.

Her childe stood leaning against a pillar with a smirk on his face while Vladimir stared anxiously at me.

"It's true..." I whisper and that's all it took for him to dive into the watery depths to see for himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - My Child - Vladimir POV**

At Stefan's words I dove into the pond, my eyes scanning for the girl... no, my daughter. Where is she? Was this all my imagination? Did I finally lose my mind?

Spinning in the water at the sensation of shifting water I swam forward, my non-beating heart leaping for joy as I pulled her into my arms.

I could see it now, in her siren form she had her mother's features. Her skin, though shimmering like silver, had a pearl texture.

She was beautiful and I knew she was my daughter. I could see my features in her face.

I gesture for her to come to the surface. There were many questions I needed to ask. Where had she been when I had found Parthenope in the pond? What had she been doing in her long life alone? Did she know what and how special she truly was?

As our heads broke the surface I let out a cry of happiness before pulling her back into my arms and laughing.

"Oh daughter, my daughter, I thought I lost you!" I cry into her shoulder as I held her tightly to me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Confirmation - Bella POV again **

I clung to my father as I breathed in his snow and leafy scent with the underlying tinge of something darker. I was joyous as I wept into his arms; I had found him, after so long I had found him.

"Come my fiică, we have much to discuss; there are many questions I have that need answers." He tells me with excitement as he lifts me out of the water in one swift movement.

I let out a soft yelp as the cool air touched my wetted flesh and tail, an apology tumbling from my father's lips instantly while Thomas hands over my cloak. I knew I wouldn't have time to change into clothing before the questions so my cloak will do to hide my naked form when I change back.

Once the cloak was securely wrapped around me, we were running back into the castle towards the throne room.

Gasps echoed as everyone finally caught sight of my father carrying me into the room, though their eyes were locked onto the end of my tail. I stare at them with raised brows, causing those who had never seen it to look away.

"So it is true then?" Carlisle asks with elation as he looks at the two of us.

"Yes, she is my fiică." Father states loudly as he places me on his throne before facing the full room. There were many guards, more than before stationed all around. "My daughter has been returned to my side! We must celebrate!" he cheered causing many to holler their excitement.

"We will celebrate tonight of our lost coven member's return!" Stefan states next before telling everyone to go and be ready for tonight's celebration.

"Masters, we need to go back to Volterra. There has been an incident that needs our attention." Metri states from the door, his Volturi cloak and crest already in place.

"Yes, inform us immediately on what it is." Father orders, Metri and Lix bow their heads in agreement before casting me smiles and disappearing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Questions **

"Now we are alone, I have many questions to ask." Father says softly as he looks around the empty room bar my coven and the Cullen's.

"You want to know why I wasn't there?" I ask, causing him to nod. "I can't truly remember, I just remember trying to heal her after she had named and expressed her love to me and failing before swimming through darkness of rocks and then into the ocean."

"How fast did you grow? What did she call you? " He asks again, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"She named me Isabella." I tell him, causing him to smile.

"I grew fast, by the time I was seven I was fully grown into a woman. I thought I was a mermaid as I had come across many in those short years, they took care of me until one day I was washed ashore of a small island and my tail grew into legs. They banished me from their homes calling me a name I didn't know until many years after. They called me Original Abomination. I was not a mermaid but a vampiric one. Only later on did I guess that I was a siren when I had met a vampire who had seen my gift and called it that." I explain.

"Have you sung? Have you found your mate?" He asks the tone of his voice unknown to me.

"I have not sung as you can see what my voice is doing to the men, what has it to do with my mate?" I ask with a frown causing him to sigh.

"My daughter; Siren find their mates by the song they sing. When I had found your mother, when I had found Parthenope it was her singing that drew me. I had always heard it, it was like a chant in my mind and when I was a vampire I finally lost all my restraint on it and went to find the voice." He tells me and I couldn't help but stare at him, my gut twisting and sinking into horror.

What if my mate had already passed...? What if... what if I was too late?

"Isabee stop!" Jasper's voice was sharp as it echoed through the large room. "You don't know that, I can tell from your feelings you are fearful of missing your chance. But, you won't know that until you begin to try, start to sing, sing to find your mate and never stop trying!" he tells me, the voice of the major taken back over.

"How do I know what to sing?" I ask my father who was smiling fondly at me even though his eyes were of worry.

"It is instinctual my fiică. I cannot tell you what to sing, it must come from your lips naturally, and Parthenope once told me that it was a song of the heart." He chuckled, shaking his head while leaning back into his chair.

"Alright, I am curious, how do you know Demetri and Felix?" Stefan asks curious, his eyes wide with the emotion causing me to laugh and launch into the story of how I met the Tracker and the Brute.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Trouble **

The laughter that filled the room was silenced as my father roared. All eyes shot to him as he paced in front of the doorway, his eyes blazing with rage.

"_Master, there is nothing we can do to stop it. They have begun to make plans for it." _Metri's stressed tone filled the silence from the other end of the line.

"How did this happen? How did they find out?" Father snarled as he stopped suddenly.

_"They had visitors when we arrived; they were the reason as to why we were called back from our 'hunting trip'." _Metri's voice was strained as he replied; I could hear the tell-tale sign of his anger underneath.

"Who inform them Demetri, answer me now or suffer my wrath. I will not hold back the punishment if you do not tell me." Father spoke calmly, his voice clipped.

Stefan moved to his side with worry etched on his features. "Brother what is happening, what is wrong?"

Father looked at Stefan before looking at me, "the Volturi found about my fiică. They want her, they want her power." he snarled.

I couldn't help but look on in surprise at the news, how did the so called rulers of the Vampiric kind find news about me? I had made sure that they were to never know of my existence.

"_Masters, it was Cullen's... The Seer and the Mind reader." _Metri whispered in a growl, only the words were overshadowed by the roar of rage that escaped my father's lips.

"Demetri, how long do we have to prepare?" Stefan asked as he took the metallic phone from my father.

_"A week at the most... they are calling in forces." He replies, "I and Felix cannot leave, we will join you on the day."_ With that there was a click on the other end of the line and he was gone.

"Vladimir, we will not let them get her." Stefan whispers to my father determined as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"They cannot touch me, I am a shield." I reply, trying to sooth my father's wrath. His eyes widened and suddenly he was before me, his hands on my face.

"A shield..." He breathes and I nod. "That is good, you can be safe. Brother, maybe now is a good time to take back our rule and revenge." He states at the end smirking at his brother.

"Excellent idea, they won't see it coming, we need to rally our forces too." He states and we all agreed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – Rally the Allies **

"We have called the guards around the world who are loyal to us." Stefan states from his throne, I was currently standing waiting for Thomas to hand me the phone as he called his contact here.

"Thank you Jonah, I am sorry to disrupt your peace but I know your hate for the Volturi is great and they are hunting for Bella's head." He says seriously, his eyes flickering to my face.

"_Bella is in Danger? Now why did you not state that instantly instead of saying 'you need to come to Romania, a fight is brewing?' I will be there as soon as I can. Asshole." _I couldn't help but snort at Jonah's remark after he hung up.

"May I have your device now?" I ask exasperated, I hated modern technology, it has ruined the planet.

"Sure, who are you ringing? Peter and Char?" Thomas asks and I shake my head.

"No, Jasper has rung them; they will be here in a few hours as they were on route already." I tell him while dialling the number I long ago remembered.

_"Isabella, it has been a while since you have rung me." _I heard the room still into stunned silence as the voice of my first child and the most ruthless southern ruler beside me speaks. I couldn't help but chuckle as I scan the room.

"I know my childe…" and queue shocked gasps. "How would you and your mate come to Romania and settle help bring your ultimate dream come true?" I ask darkly, a chuckle escaping my lips.

_"Romania? Ultimu… you do not mean the end of the Volturi do you?" _She asks, her voice pitching higher at her hope.

"That I do Maria, they have decided to come collect my head and we are in need of assistance. It is time for the Romanians to take back what once was theirs." I tell her causing her to gasp in excitement.

"_We will leave immediately, Derek stop licking my pussy and pack some bags!" _I pulled the phone away with a scrunched face as she hung up, I did not need to know that she was currently being pleasured.

I raise my hand to silence the people who were about to ask questions before dialing the next person, one no one would have ever of guessed; one who would shock them.

_"Isabella, for you to call there must be great dire." _The voice whispers, her voice like a gentle breeze. I looked up to see the Father and Stefan staring at me in shock.

"Mey, it is time. I am in Romania." I state before closing the phone shut. That was all I needed to tell her, she understood and has been waiting for over a thousand years for this to come. Aro will feel the wrath of his sister.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Explanations – Vladimir POV**

I looked at my daughter in shock as she first spoke to Maria, everyone knew her in the vampiric world. She was the one who effectively took over Texas and Mexico, she had help of course but she was known to be ruthless.

_"Isabella, for you to call there must be great dire."_ The voice shocked me, looking at my brother I couldn't form the words to speak.

"Is that who I truly think it is? She had been the reason as to why the Were's were killed over a thousand years ago." I utter to my brother.

"The one everyone blames us for killing?" He asks.

I nod my head. "Yes."

"I know you have questions. Ask." My daughter sighs as she turns to face us.

"You said Maria was your Childe?" Stefan asks his brows pulled together.

My daughter looks away quickly as she answers, "Yes, she was the first immortal I created."

I heard someone sigh and I turn to face the blonde scarred male from the Cullen Coven. "She is Maria's sire, Bella is also known as Enyo, Ankt or Menhit, Bellona. Do you see my point?"

My daughter cast him a dirty glare as everyone who had gathered from my coven stared at her with open mouths.

Stefan fell over laughing as the names were rattled off his lips, causing all to look his way. I couldn't help but frown down at him, "What is funny brother?" I hiss.

"She… This surprises you? Vladimir, you are known as Vlad the Impaler the most ruthless in our kind before she had come along. Do you not see? She has inherited your thirst for battle, mayhem and bloodshed. If there was any doubt she wasn't your daughter it is gone now." He gasps out between his laughter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – The Sirens Song**

I had excused myself to the room I was told was mine when night fell upon the lands. Others were celebrating the upcoming war while others got everything prepared.

I had felt like doing neither as the words from before Metri's call swam around my head like a violent hurricane.

_Siren's find their mates by the song they sing._

The words of my father chanted over and over that I could not hold back my want to do just that. I push open the window marvelling at the full moon in the sky and closed my eyes as a soft cool breeze filled the room.

I didn't know what to sing, or how to begin.

_"It is instinctual my fiică. I cannot tell you what to sing, it must come from your lips naturally, and Parthenope once told me that it was a song of the heart."_

My eyes opened at the voice of my father whispering in my mind and I knew his words to be true, I could feel it. I could feel my desire, want, chant of my heart form. I could feel the warmth of it spread through me as my heart beat gave the rhythm, it took me back to the beat of a drum.

_My Love, my star; my beauty afar_  
_Come home to me… come home to me._  
_Hear my voice,_  
_Oh, hear my song,_  
_Calling you home to me._

_My love, my star, my beauty afar, hear my song of the heart_  
_A thousand years I have waited for you,_  
_My beauty, my star; my love._  
_Come home, come home, oh come home._

I open my eyes as I finish my song, casting one look back out over the forest before closing the window; hoping somewhere my mate could hear me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Hearing a Tune - Tanya**

I dropped the deer I was drinking in shock as I felt a tug in my chest, a cool breeze had blown through the small field bringing with it the scent of ocean spray, lilacs and something heavenly and mouth-watering.

I could hear a voice in the breeze calling to me, I could hear not the words but I knew that the song was for me.

"Tanya, what is it sister?" Kate asks as she comes to my side.

"I… I don't know, we need to see Eleazer now!" I tell her before taking off back home. Not stopping until I was directly in front of him.

"I hear singing." I tell him instantly causing his brows to shoot up.

Eleazer carefully placed the book down before standing, "singing? Kate can you hear anything?" he asks causing my sister to shake her head.

"Tell me what you heard, how did it happen." He demanded suddenly, his voice higher than normal.

"I was hunting when I felt this tug in my chest, the breeze picked up and I smelt Ocean mist, lilacs and something so mouth-watering. That's when I heard the chant, I couldn't hear the words only the melody. It was like a whisper in the wind." I coo as I began to dance to the melody that still rang in my mind.

"It couldn't be." Eleazer mutters before dashing to the library, I along with Kate follow him as he throws random books across the room till he found an old leather-bound one. "Oh it is… Oh my!" He gasps after pawing through the yellow pages.

"What is it Eleazer! Tell me what it is?" I demand causing him to swing around and look at me with wide eyes.

"Tanya, your mate…" He trails off and a snarl escaped my throat.

"My mate what, for a thousand years I have been searching for my mate and now you withhold information about it?" I snarl in anger…

"Tanya, your mate… Your mate is a Siren."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Arrivals **

Everyone had begun to arrive, besides the guards in the European continent, Charlotte and Peter had arrived first.

"Isabee, look at you. You look happier than the last time we had seen you, but then again finding your father after so long would do that wouldn't it?" Peter chuckles as he yanks me up in a hug.

"Put me down you fucker or I will get my father to dish out a punishment." I wheeze as he squeezes me tightly. Though all he did was laugh and continue to hold me tight. "I'll ask Charlotte to."

My lungs burned with the air I gasped in as he let me go in his haste. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter, the fear of punishment from his wife was greater than the fear of punishment from my father. Though his mock fear turned into true fear as his head snapped to the door, seconds before it slammed open.

All were still as Maria and Derek strolled in, her beauty and reputation drawing all eyes to her before cringing away as all her scars screamed danger. It didn't help she wore the smallest scrap of a dress she had.

"Mother." Maria calls her formal greeting to me.

"Maria, you look well, very pleased. I take that is Derek's doing." I ask, looking up at the Spanish incubus.

"Yes, yes he is." She purred while running her hand seductively down his chest before letting her eyes flicker around the room. "I see you have the Major, Captain and Lieutenant with you." She hums before nodding.

"Tell me Bella, why are the Volturi after you and why are you here in Romania?" she asks curiously, her eyes locking onto my fathers as he moves to stand by my side.

"Maria, I would like for you to meet Vladimir Dracul. My father."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Call's and Plotting – Tanya POV**

I sat down stunned, my hand covering my mouth in shock as Eleazer's words echoed in my head.

_Your mate is a siren… your mate is a siren…_

My mate was a siren, one of the most ferocious and lust crazy supernatural beings that had ever existed till the Succubus's – me – was created and then helped with the others to create the legends of them. But Sirens were gone over a thousand years before I was born, how could my mate be a siren?

"Aro! This is a surprise, what do I owe to the pleasure of this call?" Eleazer asks as he answered the ringing phone. My ears automatically listening in on the phone call.

"_Eleazer, your presence is required in Volterra. We have received notice of a being with multiple powers and with the Romanian's. We are gaining forces to take their little thing…"_ I heard him sneer into the phone.

"What exactly is the danger Aro, what being?" Eleazer asks flatly.

_"We have gained knowledge that the Romanians are hiding a hybrid..."_ he sneered again but this time it had a sickening tone to it.

"What type of Hybrid are we speaking of, we haven't had a hybrid since the incident with the wolves." Eleazer asks concerned now.

"_Part vampire… Part Siren."_ he informed and I felt the roar of rage build in me. My mate was a siren and they are hunting for one, to me this is not a coincidence.

"We will be there soon as possible Aro." Eleazer states before hanging up, his eyes turning to me as I let out a roar of fury. "Tanya, think of it this way, if we go to the Volturi under the guise of helping them then we can strike. When the war begins we can turn on them, that way we can help save your mate." he soothes me and I nod.

"Mate? Since when did Tanya have a mate?" Irena asks as she and Carmen walk in the door.

"I must confess my curiosity as well." Carmen asks as she stepped into Eleazer's arms.

"Carmen my love, Tanya has heard the song of her mate." he whispered causing her eyes to widen.

"Irena sister, Tanya's mate is a Siren. We need to pack, we are heading to Volterra, and they are going after her. We need to help Tanya protect her mate and soon our newest member." Kate whispers.

The hiss was the first thing I heard from Irena before the hate, "they first take our mother and then they wish to take our sisters mate! No, I will fight to my very last breath to see them suffer the agony they have caused!" She snarls, giving me her word of help.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Mey – Bella POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Thomas and Jonah wrestle in the throne room, many around them cheering them on as they placed bets to see who could win.

Jonah was brute force while Thomas was all tactics. They were always evenly matched.

"Isabella. There is a…" someone calls just as the doors swing open. I stood instantly, my father and Uncle joining me as my shield formed a bubble around her as she sashayed her way to the front.

"Mey, it is good to see you." I greet warmly, walking down the set of steps to greet her.

"It is good to see you too; I have been waiting many years for this." She tells me, as she pulled me into an embrace. "It has been my greatest of sorrows that your coven had suffered because of me Vladimir; Stefen." She states honestly as she clasped their hands.

I couldn't help but smile as my father and uncle smile warmly at her. Her gift taking full effect to all those around her, including them.

"I must say it is truly a surprise to see you." Stefen utters his eyes still wide with shock.

"Who is this?" I heard someone ask.

Didyme giggled before turning on her foot and removing the hood of her cloak from her face. Many gasps had filled the room as they took in her flowing raven locks and narrow face.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Didyme Volt."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Shock – Vladimir POV **

I knew it was her as soon as she walked through the doors; there is no one in the world who could relax that many people with natural elation and comfort so quick and effective than Didyme. The Major could do such a thing but it wouldn't be natural.

"Didyme Volturi was killed!" One of the coven leaders hissed in disbelief.

"No, she had found me and _begged_ for my help. I was known by some to help and I had hidden her, it was painful for her and the poor bastard I killed to help her. Her brother wished to kill her to chain her mate to the throne and yet he did that anyway, I could not seek out Marcus nor make him see when Chelsea has bound him so tightly!" My daughter hissed, her voice booming in the hall with the same undertone I always and still speak with when angry.

I was proud of my child and Parthenope I am sure would be pleased of her strong daughter. I had failed my mate in many ways when it came to our Isabella, she had suffered a great deal but turned out to be a warrior like I.

Though she had gone on a warpath, she had killed and tore down armies and townships but she still felt guilt, agony and shame at her actions. She was a kind hearted woman with a hand of steal and I was elated my daughter was strong and well.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" My daughter roared, knocking me back into the present.

At the sight before me I raised my brows at Stefan who was just smirking at me and the scene.

"He dared question her, dared to make demands for Didyme's head." he chuckled as he gestured the quivering mess of stone at her feet.

"_I am Enyo, I am Isabella Dracul and my word is law! She is under my protection, she is my weapon to unleash on her brother and her head will stay on her neck where it belongs. You dare question me or my authority, I am just and swift. If you dare try to kill a bound vampire who has sworn to me I will burn you where you stand as sanctioned."_ She hissed darkly, causing the male to nod and squeak his apology. Though the room thick with fear was full of awe and respect, my daughter had used just words in retaliation to her actions.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – Planning – Vladimir POV**

"Everyone seems to be here," I announce as my eyes scanned the room. All I have called for and more were here, their faces one of respect and battle ready.

We had always been explained as ruthless, he worst of our kind when in reality it was the Volturi. Many who were old enough taught their children our rules and not the Volturi's. They had taught them how swift and yet just we were compared to them.

Aro was power hungry and had wiped out covens to get a gift he seeked for. We had a 100 years servitude and allowed them to stay with their covens, many came to help aid us; seeking sanctuary from the Italian scum.

"We need to figure a plan, we need to protect our lands and remove Aro and his brother from the throne!" I state loudly causing everyone to cheer in agreement, no one dare mentioning or demanding the head of Marcus after Isabella drove her point into everyone on Marcus's situation. The mated were the first to agree; her voice of wisdom showing them the truth and it was simple. If your mate was killed or thought to be killed what would you do?

The answer is rampage, bloodshed and vengeance.

There has only been three vampires who live and lost or supposed lost their mate was Myself, Stefan and Marcus.

Stefan's, Loriel, was torn from him and burnt in the storming of the castle many millennia ago; his vengeance was what drove him to live. Mine was an oath I made to my mate, one that cannot be broken.

Marcus? Because he was bound so tightly by Chelsea, I am sure he knows but cannot escape her gift, no one can unless her head becomes detached and her body under threat of the flickering hunger filled flames as a seer had seen.

"Many of us have Gifts, we can utilize them and I am sure many or some can be combined to make great power." The Scottish lit of Alpin spoke up, his hand gesturing to his youngest member of his coven - Greer.

She was a limited sponge, she could absorb powers for a limited time as well as share the gift with another.

"That is true, but we still do not know how many the Italian Scum have at their disposal." My brother points out, a bitter tone to his voice.

"But they do not have shields. They can have as many vampires they wish but my shields will protect us." Isabella speaks up, a smirk on her face. "For now we train, only a few days till they come and some of you are lacking. For those who wish to learn and fight come, come with me. Maria, Jasper and I will train you." she finished addressing the crowd before spinning on her foot and leaving the room; many following her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Thoughts and Fears - Tanya POV**

I couldn't help but think as I stared out the small window of the plane. My mate was a siren? How could this be? I had always thought my love would be male; maybe a incubus if I was lucky or a human if I was not.

Though as I think back upon my life I noticed why. Women had always caught my eye more so than men. I remember it being when I had caught the two beautiful women from my village frolicking naked in the stream one late night.

I was entranced and I snuck out to watch them when I could. I guess, that was the beginning of my succubus tendencies.

Though that was not what I truly cared to look back upon, my eyes were cast upon in the future. Would my mate be pleased with me? Would she understand my needs as a ...

_No Tanya, she will understand. _I scold myself, of course she would understand my succubus needs after all Siren were known across the seas for their indiscriminate lustful ways.

The question is though, would I be able to satisfy her? Could she ever come to love me after all the things I had done in my long thousand years?

Could I save her was another question, would I be able to help fight and then reach her?

"Tanya?" The soft voice of Carmen jolts me from my thoughts, turning I blink at her and I notice that we were the only ones on the plane left.

"It's time to go, we are here." She whispers to me, my head turning to look out the window and I knew her words to be true.

A sense of something dark hanging in the air, setting a knot of fear and something I could not describe to settle in my stomach.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Volterra - Tanya**

I looked up at the looming city with distaste and hate. I didn't wish to be here, I wanted to be in Romania searching for who my mate was.

"Eleazer, Master Aro is expecting you and Tanya's coven." Demetri states blandly as he materializes literally from the shadows; Jane by his side.

"Demetri it is good to see you, I see you have a new member." Eleazer greets as his eyes lock onto the woman who I had thought was Jane next to him.

I blinked and cast a look at my sisters as the Tracker smiled and fondly looked at the woman. "This is my mate Jade, she is only ten years into this life."

Eleazer hummed as he looked back at the woman, "She is very talented. To be able to manipulate darkness is a powerful gift."

"Yes, she..." Demetri stopped speaking instantly as his eyes cut to the left, his eyes flickering with malice before returning to the blank mask. I was sure if i was not paying close attention, I would have missed it.

"Demetri, Aro is waiting. Eleazer, you and your coven will follow me immediately." The shrill voice of Jane orders as she steps into the light, her eyes sparkling with darkened sick glee as she smirks at my coven.

"Yes, sorry. Lead the way Jane." Eleazer states. His words, though apologetic, his tone did not match it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - Demetri's POV**

I stared at the Denali clan with interest. I knew the succubi sisters had a deep, well placed hate for the Volturi after they had killed their Sire. But something was different, much different than before.

It was Tanya's eyes that caught my attention the most, a deep flicker of red in her dark amber eyes that seemed very familiar.

"Moya lyubovʹ, it is anger over harm to one's mate." My mate whispers as she clasps my hands in hers. "We need to be in that room."

I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes and relaxing my body as much as possible before I felt the tugging and suffocating feeling begin to crush me as we passed through the shadows of the castle. Opening my eyes. I smiled proud and lovingly at Jade. She had worked hard to master her gift in such a short time.

The room was in tints and shades of blue and greys, a sign that we were well hidden in the shadows of the room and will remain unseen. We watched patiently as the Denali's walked in, watching as their eyes widen at seeing Alice and Edward together, let alone here.

"Make sure Aro doesn't touch them." I whisper to Jade as I watch him stand and begin to slink forward. Stopping suddenly as I saw my mates power take effect over his mind, changing his current course of thoughts.

"Elazer it is good to see you and your coven once more. I am glad you have come." I heard him speak, but my eyes never left Tanya. I could see from here that she was ready to spring, to strike and maim all those before her; even more so when Aro mentions monachikí̱ omorfiá.

I felt all the air escape my lungs as a sudden realisation hits me, could it be?

"Metri, what is wrong?" Jade demands as her arms steady me.

"The Succubus, the leader of the Denali Coven..." I blurt out, the words getting stuck in my throat as I realised the horror of the situation.

"Tell me, what is wrong? What about her?" my mate hisses impatiently after several seconds of silence, causing my eyes to turn and lock onto hers.

"She's monachikí̱ omorfiá's mate and..."

"And she is in the den of lions..." she finishes in a shocked gasp. "Fuck."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - Dreams - Bella POV**

_I opened my eyes at the sensation of silk beneath my bare flesh. I knew I was dreaming, it felt like my other dreams. _

"_My Siren, you are awake." I heard a woman giggle. Turning my head with a confused smile I see a woman by the windows , the sun casting a bright light blinding me from seeing her face. _

"_I'm sorry for sleeping for so long." I tell her as I began to sniff the room. "But our late activities had worn me out I see." I chuckle still confused and amazed. _

_I watched as she turned and smiled, her face still blurred out by the light but I could still see the movement. _

"_If I didn't have unlimited energy I would still be worn out My Siren, a week of lovemaking will truly do that to you." she giggles before coming to lay back on the bed her face burying into my neck. _

_I couldn't help but gasp and then moan as I felt her nip and suck up the hollow of my neck and along my jawline, leaving trails of fire in their wake. "Unfortunately, our fun needs to end. My sisters will be home soon and they will surely wish to see you." she purrs while scraping her teeth softly over the bite on my neck. _

_Her cherry blossom and honey scent washing over me and casting my mind into a lustful daze. "But my love, I want to ravish you further." I moan as I lean my head back to allow her more access to continue her current activity. _

_I could hear a ringing in the air, causing my brows to pull together as I... _

I jolt up in a gasp and a slight growl as the phone next to me began to ring and ring again. Metri's name flashing up on the little screen.

"What Demetri!" I snarl, my agitation with him growing as he stammers.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - they have her - Vladimir POV**

I was watching the covens train in the largest room under the castle, one that was made for large gatherings like this and for training. All were learning fast under my daughter and her childe as well as from the Major and his coven.

Right now it was just Maria, Jasper and Peter training as my daughter had gone to rest.

"PETER!" I heard someone - his mate - cry in horror as he froze and allowed his opponent to rip his arm off.

The room was still as the Major walked over, his eyes pinched as he looked at his childe with worry. All were looking at him with confusion and worry as his head jerks to the ceiling in the direction of my Daughters room.

"Oh god." he chokes out just as a loud roar filled the silence. I shot up instantly, running before I was even out of my sitting position as I raced the the screams of my daughter.

I and those who followed stopped instantly as we took in the destruction of her portion of the castle. My daughter in the middle of what use to be her room, chest heaving, nails formed into siren claws and her clothes torn. Plastic debris at her feet as she let out a continuous snarl.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" I ask calmly, taking a cautious step forward. Stiffening as her head snapped up, her eyes swirling like the violent storm that took me to my mate and her lips pulled back to reveal the teeth of her siren form.

For her to be a Siren while still in her vampiric form was a sign that she was beyond calming down.

"_They have her..._" she snarls out through gritted teeth, her voice agony to my ears as her power takes effect. Looking over my shoulder I saw many - the unmated - cup their ears as their eyes glazed while the mated cringed.

"Who have who?" I ask calmly, softly while taking another step forward. Her eyes lock onto me and my movements, baring her teeth again in warning.

"THEY HAVE HER! What part of that do you not understand!" she snarls once more.

"I understand that someone has something, but daughter we do not know who they are or who her is." I reply calmly.

"The _Volturi..." _she spits, a growl vibrating in her chest. "_They have my mate!" _


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - To Help - Tanya POV**

We were confined to the room, not by the volturi but by Eleazer himself. He was worried about Aro touching us and finding out who I was to the Siren.

"Tanya!" I heard my sisters call just before I felt the air around me thin and the darkness to swallow me and my coven whole.

"Easy, relax your body." I heard a voice say soothingly as their hands touched my back. Looking up I threw myself away from her, the prominent V around her neck causing me to hiss. "Careful, it is merely a costume." she warns, turning to stand by Demetri's side.

"We have come to warn you." Demetri states, "Monachikí̱ omorfiá knows you are here and the war will be sooner than later. I do not think Aro, Caius or the two Cullen's know who they have pissed off."

"Demetri? Why are you telling us this?" Eleazer asks as he got his gasping for air under control.

"I am and have always been since thirty years into my life been with Master Vladimir. I am a mere spy in this nest, Felix too." He explains simply, a cocky smirk on his face.

"What did you mean by Aro and the others and who is monachikí̱ omorfiá?" I ask standing, helping my sisters up as I did. His eyes shot to his mate who scolded him before sighing and looking at me.

"I told Isabella - Master Vladimir's daughter - that her mate, you were here." he told me and I couldn't believe my ears, did I hear that correctly.

"So it is her then..." Eleazer breathes out in awe causing the tracker and his mate to nod.

"Yes and Eleazer, be prepared because Siren's once see their mate; especially a mate in danger... More so with Isabella because of her past..." Demetri trailed off with a pointed look.

"Past? We get the feeling that something is being left out and that our imagination to her reaction at seeing tanya here and on the battlefield amongst her enemy will be ten times worse." Irena states angrily, her eyes blazing as she huffs.

Demetri and his mate shared a long look once again and nodded grimly. "She is known by another name amongst our kind... they call her by many names but we and the southern armies of America called her Enyo."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 - Preparations - Marcus**

I knew all hope for Aro and his greed for power was lost as soon as the Denali Clan arrived into the throne room. Their bonds to one another were so astounding and vibrant, not even the malice and hate they felt could mask it from me. But it was the connection to the coven leader I found astounding and began to form my plan.

She had a strong pulsing mating mark, it was one so very familiar and seen once in my life. Vladimir's mating mark, though severed due to her death was still amazing. Siren's mating marks, though same as ours with a bite, their essence is placed into their chosen mate. Causing the bond to form a shimmering wave around the golden thread.

Though the shimmering wave was barely seen I knew her mate was the one Aro was going to claim, to make this the final act to eradicate the Romanians.

I shake my head at his foolishness.

As I said, his hopes are lost but with Tanya in our midst my hope grew. I could fall in the war and my life would be at peace, I could find my mate in the afterlife.

With one final look out across the darkened city I let a smirk form on my face, it will be soon and then I will find my eternal slumber. But first it is time to make preparations to how I can make my plan come to happen in my favour.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - Bella POV**

Metri's words echoed my head like the violent storms of my homes ocean, building my rage.

"_Bella, listen! They have your mate... she is here..." _

Those Italian scum will learn my wrath painfully and slowly if one hair on my mates head was touched.

I could not remember what had happened after the words spilled through his lips and into my ears. I remember roaring and crushing the phone before nothing... Nothing but rage and agony at the thought of my mate in their grasps.

"_Come back daughter..." _I heard whisper in my ear. "Yes, that's it."

Blinking, the black and green-red haze was gone from my vision. I gasped at the destruction around me and I could smell fresh venom in the air from multiple vampires.

"Wha... What happened... Did I hurt someone?" I ask, looking up at my father. His shirt was ruined and his hair torn from its ribbon.

"Yes, many are hurt and half the castle is destroyed." Maria's sharp voice informs, causing many to hiss and look at her. "Isabella is one for brute honesty, if you lie or sugarcoat it she will become enraged." she huffs defensively.

"That is true, I need to apologise for those I maimed." I state standing causing my father to push me back on the remainders of my bed. I look up confused before he gestured to my... tail?

Looking around the room I see the water from the bathroom spraying everything.; explaining why he wouldn't let me get up.

"It is okay Daughter, those who you hurt were the ones who willingly went to help you blow off some steam. Many considered it a right of passage to fight the one called Enyo and live, the proudly carry the scars you give them." Father soothed as he gestured to the several people behind him and himself. The fresh bites gleaming beacons in the moonlight, they were my siren bites; not many had them.

"I still wish to apologise and father?"

"Yes my child?" he asks as he kneels before me.

"I want Aro's head on a platter, soon." I hiss darkly causing him to chuckle in return, agreeing with my request.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 - Jade's POV **

I stood, toes tapping and arms across my chest, glaring at my mate. After we left the Denali coven, I had brought us both back to our chambers because no one really needed to see what I was about to do to him.

When he turned to look at me, I cut off whatever he was about to say. "You're a special brand of stupid, aren't you?"

He seemed perplexed, not understanding the problem. Men.

Since he didn't have anything to say in his shock, I narrowed my eyes, having plenty to.

"What would possess you to think that was a good idea? Do you have any idea what you have done, what you have unleashed upon us all? You could have very well sentenced all to death with that one stupid, unthoughtful, untactful action."

When he finally found his voice, Demetri gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Jade, calm. Everyone I have spoken with is on the same side."

I look up at him, my thoughts clear on my face. "Yeah, you're a special brand. There are no sides when a chosen mate is in danger, real or otherwise."

Now he getsit'd. Fucking Moron.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 -Demetri's POV **

Jade's words pounded against my mind, running over and over again. I knew she was right. After the way I acted when it came to her before we mated, there was no denying that others meant nothing when they stood between you and what you wanted.

I looked back down at my pissed off mate, shaking my head with nothing to say in defense. Besides, there was nothing that could be done about it now. What was done was done and couldn't be changed.

My silence only served to further annoy Jade. She pulled back with a glare, mumbling something under her breath in her native tongue that I couldn't catch. A moment later, she smirked at me.

"You're lucky you're cute, Moya lyubovʹ, and that I have a fondness for you. I have an idea, but I swear if you ever speak before thinking again, I will throw you to the sharks myself."

I nodded. "That would be?"  
"A lady never tells." Jade giggles before turning and vanishing to the bathroom.

I waited a moment before following her. A lady might not, but there was little that was ladylike about my mate when she was under my hands.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 - War - Stefan POV**

I rubbed the bite on my arm as I watched my brother and niece discuss at the doors. Their faces very similar to the point I knew what they were talking about; battle.

I knew they were planning to attack sooner than later and many had agreed as soon as they heard that Isabella's mate was in the Volturi. I had received a phone call from Jade saying that Tanya was okay and Demetri had fucked up his wording.

I had wanted to keep this from them, making my niece all the more furious and closer to her well deserved title of Enyo. It had been a long time since I got a good fight where it left me marked. Not only did she bite me, I had lost my arm in the process too.

"I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!" My niece roars, shaking some of the already lose foundation from her beast before.

"Fiică, we cannot just go storm the castle." I shook my head at Vladimir's foolish mistake. He of all should know the wrath that she feels, the desperation to retrieve her mate from danger.

"Why ever not?" I ask standing from my throne and walking down the steps. "Are you truely going to stand there brother and say no to your daughter? the very one whose mate is in the lions den and with a one simple touch she could be harmed?" I ask him slightly outraged as I pulled a smirking Isabella into my arms.

"Gather the forces, we leave immediately." he rumbles before storming out of the room.

"Don't worry Isabella, he truly hates going in unprepared and without a battle plan." I tell her soothingly as I saw her worry etched upon her face.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 - visions of death - Alice POV**

I let out a moan as Edward's tongue pleasures me. Though my pleasure soon morphed as I fethat vision suck me into the future.

_With a gasp I took around the destruction around me. I could see Jasper side by side with a woman laughing as they tore through the Lower Volturi guards._

_My eyes scanned the field in horror and frantic desperation. My chest throbbed as I couldn't see my Edward._

_A cry escaping my lips as I felt a clawed hand grasp my throat. A deep chuckle escaping my captive as I frantically tried to claw myself free._

_"Now, now seer, watch what you can't prevent!" The male chuckled as a blurred figure chucked my mates head in the pyre before my own future went black._

A scream of terror escaped my lips as I realised what had happened.. Something had change my future, the volturi will no longer win.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 - Tanya POV**

My coven and I shot up as a familiar scream filled the castle, one that alerted us Alice's vision of the outcome has changed. We all shared a look as everyone was called upon to the throne room.

"We need to go Tanya, we cannot not arrive if we wish to keep our plan a secret." Eleazer tells me softly as he walks past my frozen form.

I shot him a look stating that I knew this, but I still didn't want to be anywhere near fuckward, malice or Aro.

"Tanya, come." I heard Carmen demand, her mothering voice was one of a scolding one. "Or do you prefer to risk your chances seeing your mate?"

I moved instantly, taking my position in front of Eleazer as we walked and followed others to the throne room. I couldn't help but scrunch my nose up at the sight of malice naked sobbing near Aro who held her hand to his.

_Looks like someone was pleasing the master... _I chuckle to myself as we waited for what we were called for.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 - Demetri POV**

I stood on the lower dais as my eyes scanned the covens and lower guards before me. I tried not to breathe as all these vampire's scents blended together felt like I was suffocating. It was bad enough my head throbbed from the tenors of their minds.

"It seems, we have a problem." Aro states as he lets go of the seer's hand. His brows pulled down in anger.

"What is it? What is the problem?" Caius hissed angrily, I knew he hated it when Aro withheld something from him.

"The Romanian's are attacking early than expected, our attack is no longer a surprise." He hums and I felt my mate stiffen next to me. "Everyone we leave immediately." he states snarling as he stood, his calm facade dropping.

I felt my hands clutch mine tightly, my eyes connecting with her furious ones. Ones I knew saying that this was my doing, after all I was the one to tell Isabella that her mate was here and made her think Aro held her mate captive.

I prayed to the gods and goddess's above to guide me and my mate through this battle unharmed and for monachikí̱ omorfiá to not kill everyone.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 - Worry - Rosalie POV**

I clutched onto my mates arm as we watched Vladimir and Isabella argue about leaving immediately. I could understand her need and desperation to leave and retrieve her mate for I would be in her position if it were my Emmett.

"It's okay Rosie, I am safe and here." My mate whispers as he brushes a finger down my cheek. The bite from him wrestling her beast from before sat glaring at me on his chin, right where his dimple is.

"And I take the scar with pride, who else bar those here could say they fought a siren and lived? Especially since it was so close to my neck!" he told me cheerfully causing me to let out a small giggle at his exuberance.

"I know Em, but I can't help but worry. I feel sorry for her, she has yet to find her mate and when she finally knows sort of who her mate is, she finds out they are with the volturi in either captive or... or..." I couldn't dare to bring myself to finish that sentence.

"Rose, Emmett... we need to get ready, we are leaving in five minutes." Esme rushed out before chasing after Thomas.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 - Fears - Thomas**

I quickly left the room silently, Jonah following as he too looked bac over his shoulder at seeing Bella in her rage.

"Demetri fucked up." Peter's voice from the darkness made us jump, his voice was grim and his words confused.

"What do you mean Demetri fucked up? Demetri Luca doesn't fuck up!" I ask confused causing Peter to grimace.

"Tanya, she's the succubus from Denali is Isabella's mate. She is perfectly fine but because of the way Demetri worded everything she won't listen to reason. Many will die by her hands as soon as she takes one glimpse at Tanya on the other side. Her beast will be set free and the wrath will be ten times worse that what we saw before." He explained and I felt instant fear well up in me and for Jonah to gasp.

"She will be like her time in the wars then?" He asks grimly causing Peter to nod, and Jonah to curse in return.

I had never personally seen her at her worst, how she was last night was the first time I have seen her lose her composure that way. I was fearful that I might lose her and those I care for in this battle.

"Thomas! You be safe okay, I would like to know my son better and see him mated and married before death! I cannot lose you again!" My mother, _my mother, _scolds me as she pulls me into a hug and sobs.

"I promise mom," I whisper as I pull her tightly into my arms, letting her scent calm my fears away.

"WE'RE MOVING OUT!" Isabella's voice yells from the depths of the castle.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 - Under the moon - Bella**

I stepped into the moonlight with my cloak pulled tightly around me, many others following behind me as we raced towards Volterra. My heart beating like a warriors drum as the thoughts of my mate in Aro's grasp pushing me faster.

My father was a step behind me with Stefan, their banter making the atmosphere lighter for those.

I felt the beast in me resurface, one I had caged many years ago. My monster was vicious I had learnt, it is a mix of both my Siren form and my Vampiric form. I have my siren torso while the rest is vampiric, even in the water I do not change and that one truly still stumps me.

"Daughter, we are here..." Father whispers as we came to stop in a large field. The snow clung to the grass while fig rolled in thanks to Icen from the Greenland coven.

Looking through the fog I could see them, I could see Aro and Caius at the front; teeth bared in mock welcome as they strode forward. Mey coming to stand next me her face covered as Marcus steps out, only when my hand stopped her did she not move.

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
__who will have mercy on your soul_

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 - My Mate - Tanya POV**

As we ran I could feel her, I could feel my mate drawing near. I could feel her beating inside of my chest pulling me closer to her.

"All will work out Tanya." Kate whispers in my ear as we grew near. You could feel the air thickening and thinning at the same time as the fog rolled around us, the sensation crisp even to us.

"It is a vampiric gift." Eleazer breathed as he clutched Carmen closer to him.

"It is Icen, this is her gift." Felix whispers as he moves back to our side and gestures us to fall behind.

"I have been instructed by Jade for you to stay at the back, what will happen when Isabella see's you will not be good. We could all die." he whispers, his voice floating in the breeze as his sharp red eyes flicker over the people.

"What do yo mean?" Irena asks softly, her voice worried.

Felix cast her a sideways glance and frowned. "You have been around a thousand years and I know Demetri has told you her name but I take the feeling you do not realize who she actually is." he whispers as his eyes cast to Eleazer. "You remember, you were still here when we first heard of her... _She is Enyo." _

I watched as Eleazer blanched as his eyes widened in fear. "Good god, it would be a massacre."

Felix nodded grimly as his eyes cut back to me, "Your mate is unstoppable, Jade has a plan so for the love of all fuck keep your body relaxed or... well you've felt her gift." he cringes as he rubs his chest uncomfortably. "_I don't know how Demetri can keep doing it..." _I heard him mumble before facing the front.

As the crowd in front parted slightly I saw her, she was my siren in the mist. Her eyes a swirling violent storm as she looked on. She was a beauty and she was _mine!_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 - Mine - Bella POV**

My eyes scanned the faces, my heart clenching as I realised my mate was nowhere to be seen amongst the mass of vampires. This was both good and bad, good because she wasn't in the clutches of Aro and bad because I could not see her and my beast was coming forth in panic and rage at the thoughts of her death.

"Stefan, Vladimir... I see you have gathered an army to eradicate the Volturi. We did nothing to provoke you." Aro hissed, many people on his side murmuring in agreement.

"LIES!" My father roared as he took two strides forward. "YOU WANT MY DAUGHTER!" He roared, his arm swinging to point at me.

All eyes shot to me, a smirk tugging at my lips as I slowly raised my hand and flipped them the bird before letting out a laugh. Many joining in at the roar of outrage that escaped the fuckers lips.

"Your reign is ending Aro." Stefan chuckles as he moves to my other side. His hands clasped together in excitement.

At the sensation of eyes piercing me I turn my head. I felt the snarl building in my chest as a reddish green tint covered my vision. Familiar golden eyes peered at me in the mist, contrasted with golden curls.

"YOU HAVE WHAT IS MINE!" I roar back at Aro before the world tilted and faded.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 - Felix POV**

I stood close to the Denali Coven, mainly to Tanya. I was under strict orders to not let her out of my sight at the risk of my balls. I couldn't help but cringed as I remember Jade's warning grasp with her power as she threatened me. Mumbling something about idiotic men as she materialized out of the room.

Though her threat made me fear for myself, it was Isabella's wrath that I feared the most if her mate was hurt under my watch.

I watched over the crowed as Isabella's body tensed, her eyes scanning the crowd before snapping to Tanya's. My body stiffened as I saw her eyes shift darker and the swirling seas that were her eyes morphed into a storm of epic proportion.

"YOU HAVE WHAT IS MINE!" She roared, her voice echoing in the silence. It sounded like waves crashing against the cliffs of my home, the ones that feared me and took my human life away. It was then that I truly realised that before me Enyo had surfaced.

"Brace yourself." I whispered tensing my body, just as her gift exploded out from her; sending everyone flying back into the trees. A battle cry so fierce following in its wake.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 - The Hunt - Bella's Beast POV**

I felt my shield explode from within me, sending many flying back into the trees, a snarl of warning escaping my chest as a charged forward. My eyes searching and scanning the nameless faces as I looked for the bastard that held her from me.

I could smell him, the putrid smell of decaying vampiric flesh. It was a scent that clung to my father for being seated for so long. But this was different, it was bitter and rotten; just like he - them.

Glistening silver in the white, I could see him. Ebony locks fleeing from me, I can see him.

I could feel the smirk pull at my lips as I chase them, my fingers slicing through marble flesh like butter as I pushed my way through the mass of bodies in my way.

A laugh escaping as I realised that they were playing a game, one that was in my favour. I do love it when my prey run, much like cat and mouse.

My feet push off the ground as I lept over the few bodies in my way, my hands curling around... _Edward... _oh, this was much better than the rulers. For they were the kings but he in my hands was the one who told them about me.

"Well... Hello Edward." I purred sickly as I pulled my lips back; revealing my Siren's teeth.

"Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell." I chuckle darkly before ripping his head viciously from his body.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 - Eleazer POV**

I felt Carmen's hand slip from mine as Isabella's shield burst from within her. I could feel her power radiate from her as I felt her mental shield surge over us for a second. It was that second I knew how powerful she truly was.

Her Siren nature gave her the most of the power, compulsion, illusions, her voice was a lure, it could lure men to their deaths if she chose to and that was just the small tip of the iceberg. It was now explained to me why she was a shield as well, to keep her power under control almost.

"Eleazer!" I heard my mate cry for me in panic, My head snapping up to the right as I saw her struggling with a lower ranking Volturi guard who was trying to remove her head. It was then I cursed myself and my thoughts, as I was thinking the battle had started.

A roar of rage escaped my lips as I jumped and yanked the guard off of my mate, his arm coming off in the process.

"We need to find the girls. They will be together, I hope they are together." I rush out as I help her up, my eyes scanning the sea of faces and fabric.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp as a familiar raven haired woman roared and removed the head of Chelsea. It couldn't be her, Didyme was dead.

"EDWARD! NOOOOOO!" I heard Alice scream from within the mass of bodies, my eyes jerking to the direction she was travelling to see Isabella, her fingers gorged into his jaw just before she ripped his head from his body in one swift vicious move.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 – Dracula – Vladimir's Beast POV**

I felt the chains that bound me in my humane self willingly be broken, my eyes peering out behind his before taking over. A roar escaping as I saw my child – our child – run and leaps into the mass bodies who eradicated my coven.

I scanned the mass of faces as I slowly walked forward, my body jerking as I regain the use of the body that I had not had control in for so long. I knew who I was seeking for, but the kill was not mine, no I will give my daughter the pleasure of killing the ruler. A gift from me to her.

"Hello Aro." I chuckle as I grasp the scruff of his neck as he flees from the wrath and beauty that is my daughter. "It is so _good _to see you." I chuckle as I throw him back onto the ground, causing him to jump and snarl at me.

"_Vladimir!" _he spat causing me to laugh loudly, many of the guards around jumping away in fright.

"Oh no, _Aro, _Vladimir isn't here right now." I chuckle as we circle around each other.

"_Dracula!" _he spat his eyes wide as he looked for a way out. But there was no way out, my people were fighting around us making sure that if need be to keep him detained.

"What's the matter _Aro_? Afraid are we?" I taunt him laughing. Laughing louder as the seer's panicked cry escaped her lips for her mate. "Oh, that's one precious gift gone!" I laugh, causing him to snarl.

My hand went to strike, only stopping as the familiar scent of ocean mist and lilac's in the fresh rain. "Father, he is for someone else, one who deserves their revenge." My daughter rumbles as she moves to my side, a blonde woman – Didyme – with her.

"No it can't be!" Aro cried outraged causing the woman to laugh and step forward.

"Oh but _brother _did you really think I was dead?" she chuckled before striking. "That you could kill _me?" _


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 – Caius – Stefan POV**

I watched as the war broke free, my eyes scanning for the blonde hair I longed for; the one who had savagely taken my mate from me with barbaric pleasure.

Her eyes so full of horror, desperation and fear haunted my mind ever since that night they over threw us. My mate; my love.

"CAIUS YOU COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I roar as I shredded my way through the Volturi's pathetic guards. I jumped over the last bunch of idiots before grasping the man I was searching for, he was trying to hide from me; some pathetic ruler.

"I got you now and there is nothing you can do to stop this fate." I hiss in his ear as he claws at my hands. "Normally I would have taken your mate from you, but your mate is my _sister…" _I hiss stilling him.

"Oh, I have your attention now have I? Yes, see what are _your laws _for taking ones mate?" I ask clenching my hand tightly around his larynx.

"I believe it is death brother." The voice of my sister snarls from the darkened mist as she slinks out of the shadows. Her red eyes blazing as she stared down the pathetic excuse of a man before her. "You killed my sister. You lied to me! YOU LIED AND USED ME!" She snarls while raising her hand and smacking him, her voice breaking.

Cocking my head to the side I looked at Athenodora closely, her hair was in tangles and her normally pristine clothes were tattered and covered in venom. Her scars shone brilliantly in the moonlight as she heaved heavily. "What happened sister?" I ask her.

"That barbarian had me under Chelsea's power! At first I thought I loved him but thought he was still a barbarian and when that little bitch came along all those thoughts went away! I am not his mate, he _used me!" _she choked out while clutching her chest.

A roar broke free of my lips as I began to beat down upon him, my vision tinting garnet as my hands and teeth ripped and shredded anything they got.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 – Marcus POV**

I stood in the middle of the battle, eyes wide as the anger and sobs build in my chest. No one dared to touch me, not even the Romanians and those who have come to help them.

I even tried to invoke someone to fight me, to kill me but no one dared to take me on. Bowing their heads before taking on someone else; I didn't understand.

That was until I felt the power of Chelsea rip free as soon as someone removed her head and threw it into the pyre. All the bounds were removed and I found myself on my knees with wide eyes gasping for breath as I felt the familiar pulsing bond of my mate.

_No she was dead! Aro told me she was dead!_

I shot to my feet quickly, running towards the bound took me to. I pushed my way through the fog and mass of bodies to stop in awe and shock as I watched my mate, my beautiful mate tear her brothers head from his shoulders with a cry of victory.

"Didyme." I breathe stumbling forward, causing her head to snap around and stare intently at me with smouldering eyes.

"Marcus."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 - Garrett - Kate Pov**

I dropped the spazzeming body with a grunt before I grasped his arms and placed a foot between the asshole who decided to attack me's shoulder blades and yanked back. The familiar metallic screech muted over his and others screams.

"Fucker," I spat before ripping his head off and lobbing it into the pyre behind me.

A flash of black and brown caught the corner of my eye before I felt the impact of another vampire hit me from the left. A snarl escaping my lips as we rolled across the vampire part littered earth and collided into the remains of a large rock.

"JONAH NO!" I heard a voice yell as his strong hands grasp my neck, he didn't even flinch as my electric current shocked through him. I looked up at the man's face and into his blackened eyes only to stop fighting, I couldn't hurt him.

My mate was going to kill me.

Suddenly his weight was gone as I saw another man above me, his blonde hair reminding me of Jasper glistened orange in the fire. My mate and attacker shook his head, his eyes a vibrant red again.

"Glad to see you back Jo, meet your mate Kate!" the man said excitedly before diving into the thick of things once again.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. Being back in a war caused me to flash back! Everyone calls me Jonah but my name is Garret." He states coming closer, ripping a head of someone off casually.

"My name is Katalina but everyone calls me Kate."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 - destruction - 3rd Pov **

Peter froze in horror as he kneeled over, his mate and sire protecting him as they waited anxiously for the information that he received. Jasper knew with the wave of horror and fear that rolled off of him that the news wasn't good.

"Run!" He gasped, still clutching his head. When his mate and brother along with the allies around him didn't move he stood and yelled. "RUN, RUN NOW!" he roared just as the cry of Tanya filled the air as Jane unleashed her gift on her.

Isabella at hearing the sound of her mate crying in pain and the vision of her withering around clutching her brain made the beast let out a fear causing, noise shattering roar.

Everyone froze in fear, the Romanians slinking back into the trees using the left over Volturi guard as shields as they watched their rightful rulers daughter transform before their very eyes. Her clothing shredded as her body morphed into that of her siren. Though her tail did not morph, her legs were the brilliant orange it would be and her torso a soft pearl colour.

"MINE!" she roared before charging forward, ripping an shredding, leavening pain and agony in her wake. It was something that had the Romanians and allies thanking their gods they were not on the end of her wrath and felt sorry for the poor souls who faced her wrath in the wars.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 - Tanya POV**

I screamed and screamed as I felt that bitch kept me under her power. But my cries were soon covered by a roar so terrifying that Jane was startled and I got a few seconds of relief before she put me right back under again.

I knew who the roar belonged to and I hoped that my mate spared no anger from the little sadistic toe licker.

"MINE!" I heard my mate roar before the familiar sound of vampires being torn apart followed in its wake, getting closer and closer to my location. She was coming to me - for me and I couldnt help but let the bubbling laughter escape.

"What are you laughing about? Do you find my power funny?" Jane hissed before zapping me harsher. I just continued to laugh through the agony as I pointed in the direction of my furious mate.

"No because you signed... Your death... Sentence." I gasp out through my pain as I felt her raise the intensity of her power the angrier she got.

"By who, huh? And why would anyone care about you?" she spat as she grasped my hair and yanking it hard, another cry escaping my lips as the imaginary fire licked my flesh.

"By me! She is MY MATE!" I heard her - my siren - snarl before the agony was removed from my mind, leaving me gasping and heaving as Jane's agonising cries replaced mine.

Soon her screams were replaced with silence and the crackling fire as the scent of sea mist and lilacs washed over me. Looking up I gasp as I stare into the depths of my mates eyes, her hair dropping around us like a curtain of privacy a her hands glowed a brilliant pale blue as they rested at my temples.

"Sh my mate, rest and let me take care of you. Shh rest." She whispers before the brilliant white took over my vision and darkness succumbed me.

* * *

**A/N: so they are together! How is everyone enjoying it so far?**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 - Bella's Beast POV **

When I had heard my mates anguished cries I felt something dark ripple through me. I didn't stop moving until I reached the bitch who dare hurt my mate and ripped her to pieces. I had put out a fire near me with my shield so only the smouldering embers were left and placed all the chunks of flesh bar her head into them before tending to my mate.

I now have her cradled in my arms as my hands soothed her pain away from the torture she just recived. My eyes scanned her body to find the wounds I could smell on her, my eyes catching the fresh seeping one on her forearm.

As gingerly as I could, I removed on of my hands from her temple and brought her wound to my face, letting my tongue flick out I softly bathe her wound with my venom.

Even under my trance she whimpered when my venom sizzled and knitted her flesh together. I let out a soothing purr and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as I sniffed out another wound, a roar escaping my lips as I felt someone near me and my injured mate. Another purr escaped my lips as I felt the intruder back away and left me to care for my love..


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Please remember this is a Drabble it means a chapter that consists usually as 100-200 words or less than a 1000. **

**Chapter 75 - Tanya POV**

I was wokened by a soft purr confused, the last I remembered was seeing my mate before the world faded. Blinking, I notice the crumbling stones above as well as the night sky. I frown more confused as I remember being on the battlefield.

"Shh, you are safe and in my chambers protected." A soothing voice calms me from my left. Turning my head I felt my breath hitch at the vision before me, my mate was naked, her long hair cascaded down her bare back and sides; a vast contrast to her milky pearl like skin. "Does my body disappoint you? I can change it to your preference if that pleases you."

I shot up quickly, ignoring the odd sensation of my muscles and joints aching a little before pulling her into my arms. I sigh in content at the sensation of her finally being in my arms. "I am more than pleased, your a true vision of beauty and I don't know what good I did to recieve a mate like you; my siren." I sooth her while brushing her hair softly away from her face.

"I don't even know your name," she laughs nervously; ashamed almost.

I let out a laugh at her nervousness, "Tanya, my name is Tanya."

"Tanya, what a strangly beautiful name. I am Isabella, Isabella Dracul." She tells me while giving me a beautiful smile.

_Did she say Dracul? As in Vladimir Dracul?_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 - Bella POV**

Tanya, her name was Tanya and it suited her well. She smelled like, well she smelled like sex.

"You smell like sex." I blurt causing her to laugh.

"Of course I do, I am a Succubus." She laughs causing my eyes to widen in shock and surprise. A Succubus? I have heard of them before, beautiful woman who seduce men and women for their pleasure before killing them. Much like sirens sans tails.

A purr escaped my lips as I thought of our mating, many days of pleasure as our desire will not be quenched till we were truly satisfied. "Oh we will have so much fun together my mate, I suggest we start now." I purr as I nip her neck causing her to moan.

"Yes I agree." She moans out before spinning and shoving me on the bed, her free hand ripping the remains of her clothing from her flesh.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 – 3rd POV**

Isabella flipped them both so she was now straddling her naked mate. Her hair falling forward as she presses her naked form flush against Tanya's.

"I have been waiting for a long time to find you," Isabella whispers as she kisses and nips along the hollow of her mate's neck and jaw.

Tanya lets out a moan as she bucks her hips up and pushes her head deeper into the bed, allowing Bella more access to continue her actions. "And I have you, a thousand years I have been looking." She says in a breathy moan.

"Let me worship you my love, my mate." Isabella purrs as she kissed her way down her mate's chest.

Shifting all her weight onto her elbow, Isabella trailed her hand up and down her body. Her fingers lazily brushing over her mate's nipples, watching with satisfaction as it hardened from the sensation. A soft moan escaped Tanya's lips as she squirmed under her mate causing Isabella to smirk.

Smiling, Bella leaned over and cast her mate a smouldering look before taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking it, causing her Tanya to moan loudly and throw her head back.

Opening her mouth, she ran her warm tongue over her nipple, flicking it quickly before sucking it once more. Repeating the action faster and harder before moving to the other breast and copying her actions, moaning as Tanya's arousal invaded her senses.

"_More…" _Tanya moaned breathlessly as her fingers shredded the covers beneath her. "_Please…" _she begged…

* * *

**A/N: Aren't I evil? Bahahaha**

**News: Nominations are now open for the non-canon awards! Don't forget to nominate your favorite Author and Story!.  
www . thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . au/** - remove spaces..


	79. Chapter 79

**Chaper 79 – Vladimir POV**

We were in the far side of the castle celebrating and mourning for the losses we had. It wasn't many, only a few but those few will be greatly missed. My daughter and her mate were enclosed on the other side, no one daring to enter for the fear of her wrath.

"I am sure we will not see them for several weeks." Irena utters with a chuckle, her sister's tinkling laughter following in wake.

Charlotte stepped forward a smirk on her face a far away look in her eyes, "yes, tanya will be well busy trying' to keep up to Isabee."

I couldn't help but cringe, I knew my daughter was a siren and that siren need sex... but to think and actually _hear _about it was something a father didn't need to know.

"Out of us three, Tanya is the more active and sex needing succubus. She needs a release much quicker then us, we can go for weeks without one but Tanya needs a release every few days." Kate smirks, was my ears deciving me or are they comparing?

"Isabee wasn't satisfied untill 3 weeks of constant sex." Peter blurted, shooting me a look that screamed 'sorry' while shocking the succubi sisters.

"It has been months since she has had a release, I say we all get comfortable here." Thomas tells us before finding a spot on the floor and closing his eyes, just as a cry of pleasure fills the room.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long delay, been busy with the Non-Canon awards**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 - 3rd POV - Warning Lemon**

"You want more?" Bella asks with a smirk, her eyes trained on her mate's lust filled eyes.

"Yes… Please…" Tanya breathes as she jerked her head back with another flick of Bella's tongue.

"So soft; beautiful… Such a siren to my eyes." Isabella breathed as her eyes hungrily roamed over her mate's torso. With a moan Isabella begins to suck and nibble on her mate's nipple once more.

"Oh..." Tanya moaned as she jerked her hips up as she felt her mates hand slither down her body and strokes her pussy. Isabella moaned as she felt how wet her mate was for her, it was something she was greatly pleased in.

"You're so wet for me." She moans as she strokes over and around Tanya's swollen, exposed clit. At another buck of Tanya's hips and impatient moan Bella trails her finger down and slowly pushes it inside of her mates glistening lips.

"Oh… OH!" Tanya gasps out in pleasure as she spread her thighs wider for her mate. Isabella smirked as her mate jerked her hips to her continuous actions. With another smouldering look to her mate, Isabella twists two fingers together and pushes them inside of her mate's slick folds slowly; teasingly.

Tanya let out a desperate moan as she felt her mate's fingers move agonizingly slow, wishing and needing more. At the cry and buck of the hips, Isabella curls her fingers upwards.

Tanya felt the familiar tightening in her core. Bella feeling Tanya's walls clamp tightly around her fingers Isabella smiled before letting her fingers curl once more and quickens her pace.

"Bella!" Tanya roars as she felt her core explode in pleasure, her fingers shredding through the already shredded sheets and mattress below.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 – Bella POV**

I opened my eyes with a smile as I breathed in my mate's heavenly scent. The silk sheet beneath sensitive to my naked skin as I blinked up at the ceiling.

"My Siren, you are awake." I heard her giggle, a frown pulling at my brows as the words struck something inside me. Turning my head I found my love standing naked in front of the bay windows, the sun shining in and illuminating her.

"I'm sorry for sleeping for so long." I start the words creating a sense of dejavu. "But our late activities had worn me out I see." I chuckle causing her to laugh in return.

"If I didn't have unlimited energy I would still be worn out My Siren, a week of lovemaking will truly do that to you." She giggles and now I realise as to why it was all familiar, I had this dream; the one that told me my mate was a woman.

I couldn't help but gasp and then moan as I felt her nip and suck up the hollow of my neck and along my jawline, leaving trails of fire in their wake. "Unfortunately, our fun needs to end. My sisters will be home soon and they will surely wish to see you." she purrs while scraping her teeth softly over the bite on my neck.

Her cherry blossom and honey scent washing over me and casting my mind into a lustful daze. "But my love, I want to ravish you further." I moan as I lean my head back to allow her more access to continue her current activity.

"I know Bella, but we need to get changed, for a month we have been here and have had them away from our home. We need to see them or Kate said she will come up here and drag our naked asses out." She laughs, jumping back from the bed.

Groaning, I flop my arm over my eyes before getting up, I knew she was right but still. I could never get enough of my love and I would have and could have stayed in bed and ravished her. Leaning against the door frame I smile fondly at Tanya as she searched for something to wear.

We had come to Denali a few months after the war, when everything was settled and in place. My father and Uncle had become the new rulers of the Vampiric race and many covens were pleased.

"What are you thinking?" I hear Tanya ask as she looks up at me from her lashes.

"Just how much I love you." I tell her, causing her eyes to soften from her normal smouldering ones.

"I love you too my love, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: this is the official end, I was going to carry it on but I thought that this was a nice ending. There will be outtakes for you all later :)**

**Also The Sweetest Revenge is up for nomination in the Non-Canon awards :P go vote!**

**www . thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . au/ - remove spaces..**


	82. Chapter 82 - Outtake 1

**Chapter 82 – Outtake 1 – Seeing the Siren – Tanya POV**

It was a blissful sunny day and I was lying in the sun with my siren. I could never get over her beauty, let alone how she shone in the sun. Vampires glittered like diamonds while Bella shone and glistened like the most beautiful pearl.

"Bella?" I ask, rousing her from the nap she was in.

"Hmm? Yes my love?" she purrs as she snuggles closer. "Are you ready for round… what round is it, I lost count?" she moans causing me to laugh.

"No… I was wondering…" I trailed off unable to form the question. The tone or the question caught my loves attention and I found her instantly sitting up, her breasts jiggling with the movement; capturing my interest and causing her to laugh.

"Tanya, what is it you wish to ask? I know it has been on your mind for a while and I wish to know. Do not be afraid." She tells me, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"I was wondering if I could see your siren form!" I blurt out quickly causing her to laugh.

"I was waiting for you to ask, come on, I will show you now the pond is not far away." She giggles before standing, pulling me up while she did so.

We took off into a run towards the rock pools near where we were. I was excited, we had been together for three weeks now and I had yet to ask to see her in her true siren form.

As we got closer to the pond, my loves laughter grew as she sped up her pace, my feet barely managing to keep up. Within a bound of the deep rock pool she let my hand go and leapt into the water without stopping. Smirking and shaking my head I followed suit, my eyes scanning the water.

When my eyes finally landed on her I was glad I didn't need to breathe. She was breathtaking. Her eyes were alight as she swam closer to me, her hair fanning around her swaying with the ripples of water. Hesitantly I grasp her waist and pull her closer to me, pulling our naked bodies flush against each other.

I couldn't help but marvel how smooth her torso felt under my hands and how odd her tale felt against my legs. It wasn't unpleasant and it was a feeling I could get used to reasonable well.

"You're beautiful," I mouth to her causing her to smile and pull my lips to hers. It truly was a blissful experience kissing a siren, even more so that she was mine.


	83. Chapter 83 - Outtake 2 - P1

**Chapter 83 – Outtake 2 **

I was bored, it had been a month since Charlotte, Peter and I had left the camps and Jasper was soon to be joining us. I craved for peace and freedom but I long for the activities that I did every day. I needed something to take my mind of the craving I felt within.

"Miss… Bella are you okay?" Charlotte asks, frowning at herself as she was about to call me mistress. Jasper and Peter slipped as well, all of us unable to break the natural flow of speech.

"I am bored Char. The need is beginning to build up again and there is nothing now to distract me." I groan, standing from my claimed post.

The sweet and tangy scent of Charlotte's arousal hit me hard as I took a deep breath; causing my mind to could with a lusty haze.

"Maybe I can… be of help." She purrs as she slowly made her way to my side. I couldn't help the half growl half moan as she shredded the simple dress from her body. Her hands traveling up and down her naked form slowly and seductively before rolling her nipples between her thumb and fingers.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips as I spun and pushed her on the bed, my now naked form flushed against hers; my lips sucking and nipping their way down her apple flavoured torso.

"You knew I was close… You tempt me so charlotte. Maybe I will have to show you the pleasure I can bring." I purr before sucking one of her rose coloured nubs into my mouth. Her hips buck and chest heaved as I softly nibbled and flicked my tongue over her hardened nipple. My hand trailing down as I nudged her legs apart with my knee.

"First does Peter know?" I purr, placing a kiss down her body between each word.

" !" she cries as I brush my fingers over her glistening lips.

"Good." I hiss as I breathed in her scent. Shaking my head I stared into her darkened eyes and smirked, lowering myself so I was perfectly between her legs.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Oh. Oh hahaha **

**E**


End file.
